


Era of Youth

by Kell_y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, College Life, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I respect all groups mentioned this was just for fun, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kpop fans, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Non Idol AU, Other members have references, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Slice of Life, Stray Kids 2000 line, all fiction and not real, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kell_y/pseuds/Kell_y
Summary: Being in your twenties is hard, that’s why you need friends. It’s scary to trust them but who knows? Maybe you have more in common with someone than you think.Four boys named Seungmin, Felix, Hyunjin, and Jisung are in college and essentially just trying to grow up and achieve their goals. Whether that be being an upright student, pursuing a career in music production, wanting real friends despite never having them, or wondering about his direction in life. But there are other goals they have too, some they don’t tell anyone. Like being kpop fans and trying to support their group to success. It’s weird how being a kpop fan can be such a big part of their life. Even weirder when kpop, in a way, brings them all together.I wanted to do a story on the 2000 line because I love their dynamics and there aren't that many stories just about them solely.This work is already finished and will be updated every Monday (US - CST)! I hope you all like it! Also, please leave comments! :D
Relationships: 2000 line - Relationship, 2000 liners - Relationship, Han Jisung | Lee Felix | Hwang Hyunjin | Kim Seungmin
Comments: 47
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**End of Presentation ‘The Next Step’ - September 28, 2020**

The powerpoint slide shut off and the screen went back to the blue desktop. The young man standing next to the screen smiled brightly while fidgeting with the powerpoint clicker in his hands. He stood up tall in a pair of slacks and a white dress shirt. He made sure to comb his black hair into the style his mom loved, bangs out and straight. Why? Because his audience was his parents and he was desperate for them to say yes. His dad took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

“That is some presentation you got there Seungmin,” his mom said smiling. 

The dad nodded with his eyes closed. “All forty slides too.”

“I wanted to be thorough,” Seungmin replied, keeping eye contact.

His dad put back on his glasses and sighed. “Are you sure you want to move out and live on your own? The money--.”

“Should be used for school books and for any activities I want. But I really want to live in my own place and be more independent. Plus waking up so early to attend class is becoming draining on my physical health,” Seungmin said.

“Yes, yes,” his mom said looking at her powerpoint handouts. “That was on slide twelve and reiterated on slide thirty-two.”

Seungmin nodded enthusiastically. 

“His home being closer to campus would help him out a lot dear. He’s on the computer late, late at night watching lectures and taking notes. His notebooks in his room are stacked. And then he has to wake up extra early to catch the train...,” the dad recalled.

“Ha-ha yes lecture notes,” Seungmin said and coughed. 

The mom stopped looking through the powerpoint papers and looked up at him.

“Well, you are in your twenties now...I remember living on my own before I met your father. Lonely but he would have housemates…”

“Yes! And they are from my school. So it's not like I’m rooming with complete strangers,” Seungmin said.

He could feel them leaning toward his side. He kept his smile under control as he waited for his fathers words. 

Seungmin’s dad cracked open a grin. “I can’t disagree with you there. Not like we need to remind him to study hard and stay focused. He’s on the Dean's List for the second time, his teachers only give amazing feedback, two part-time jobs and got two scholarships for himself. Our boy is practically set.”

His mom and dad gazed at him with a sad, but happy smile. 

“Alright Seungmin, let’s get some boxes for you.”

Seungmin finally allowed his smile to break through and he hugged them both.

“Thank you both!” he said, kissing them both on the cheek. 

“Tomorrow we will head out and pack everything up. When can you move in?” 

“Anytime before the next semester. I’ll go contact the seller!”

Seungmin ran from the living room into his room and shut the door. Throwing his fists in the air he let out a silent ‘yeah!’. 

_It worked! I was sure they would say no. The universe was on my side. Yes! Yes! Yes!_

There wasn’t much inside Seungmins room. Just old high school textbooks he wouldn’t be taking, a night stand that wouldn’t need to come with him, old trophies from playing sports and such. The only real things he needed to pack were his clothes, electronics, blankets, personal bathroom items, and all the notebooks that his mom thinks are lecture notes. They aren’t. Seungmin logged onto his desktop computer and went to his email.

**Dear Ms. Min,**

**My parents have given their blessing on moving in. I happily accept the room in the Youth Villa House on 643-6, Jayang 2(i)-dong, Gwangjin-gu, Seoul. I will wire you the deposit money. As stated by you, I can move in anytime once the deposit is in your care. I look forward to your confirmation.**

**Thank you,**

**-Seungmin**

He clicked send and leaned back in his chair taking a deep breath. His parents were talking amongst themselves not paying him any mind so he decided to log onto twitter and let his friends know, well his internet friends. 

**Login: DESTINYZERO** **  
****Password: ************

Immediately tweets from Ateez, the monster rookie internationally famous kpop group, popped up. Hongjoong had posted more selfies asking how was Atinys evening was. Seungmin smiled and commented a heart before composing his tweet.

**Guys….I’M MOVING OUT I GOT MY FAMILYS BLESSING. SOON ILL BE IN MY OWN PLACE 😭😭😭**

In seconds after pressing ‘tweet’ his followers congratulated him. Most of them being international followers. 

**Omgosh congrats Destiny!** **  
****Thats so good!** **  
****Wahhh you’ve waited for this for sooo long now!** **  
****Yes king!** 💙💙 

But there were a few Korean comments giving smiley faces and gifs congratulating him. One in particular Seungmin made him frown a bit. 

**운이 좋아 에이 티즈에 대한 애정은 몰래 숨겨야 해**

“‘You are lucky, I still have to hide my love for 에이티즈 in secret’” he read outloud.

Seungmin knew that feeling all too well. His notebooks he lets believe are lecture notes are actually notes to translate Vlives and other videos for international Atiny. In fact, all those long nights on the computer are him typing up the translations on his twitter account. International Atinys worked so hard to help Ateez, as a way of thanks he wanted to translate a bit for them. And as his followers grew, to like 31.1k, he only became more dedicated. Seungmin sighed at the comment but couldn’t help but smile.

 _This will be the last time I have to look over my shoulder while I tweet anything or watch any vlives or do my translations_... _In my new place behind my own door I can be a full on Atiny._ _Sure there are my 3 housemates but each one of us get our own room. And they’ll be so into their own life they won’t even care about mine._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“First you essentially force us to make this deal with you and now you announce that you want to move out and live on your own?!”

Jisung folded his arms over his chest and blew some of his dark brownish/red hair out of his eyes.

“That about sums it up,” he responded, picking at his hoodie fluff.

His mom groaned as she fed him more rice into his bowl. 

“Jisung I just don’t understand. Why are you putting all this pressure on yourself?”

“Me? What about you and father? Do you really think me following the family career path and becoming a lawyer wouldn’t put pressure on me? Come on mother, its obvious that I am literally anything but a lawyer in the making.”

She groaned. Jisung groaned back. 

“Frustrating isn’t?” he said with a frown.

“Dear, your dad and I only want you to be set for life. That’s our job as parents.”

“Another requirement of a parent is to believe in your son…”

“Yah!” she shouted. “I do believe in you, we both do. Don’t you dare put words into our mouths.”

Jisung sighed. “I’m sorry. None of you are it’s just, I want to take this thing head on and prove to you that our deal wasn’t a waste.”

“So far you’ve proven that it’s not a waste. You got into the university didn’t you? A late admission in fact.”

 _And all I have to do next is get that year long internship at YJS Hit, become the next hottest music producer, and start my own legacy,_ Jisung thought to himself. 

He nodded as he ate some rice. “I did. This is a lot I know but I’m ready for it. And also I’m looking for roommates. The campus has a whole board filled with potential houses and or apartments close to it. I’m not worried about finding anything.”

His mom sighed and put more kimchi and vegetables on his plate. They ate in silence and Jisung could tell she was still nervous. But there was nothing much he could do to ease her. Or himself. His entire future was all on this internship.

“Sung,” she started.

Jisung raised his eyebrow and swallowed his food.

“E-even though I am scar--no, nervous, I am still rooting for you.” 

She smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I’ll call you once a week--.”

“Once? Twice sir. Facetime too! Your father and I are getting good at it now,” she said.

Jisung started to chuckle when his phone gave a buzz alarm.

“Ah that phone of yours...is it your friend Yeonjun?”

Hack! Jisung coughed hitting his chest as his spit almost made him choke harshly. 

“Wh-who?!”

She raised her eyebrow. “I heard you whispering in your room last night. Assumed you were on a call and I heard a name, Yeonjun? Is he also going to your school?”

“Ah-ha-ha-ha yep he is! And actually I think he has to tell me something about the campus. So thank you for the food I’m full now.”

Grabbing his plate and bowl he quickly washed it and scurried off to his room and closed the door. 

“If you are hearing me talk to myself to a boy who doesn’t even know I exist then YES mom I have to move out,” Jisung whispered. 

Whipping out his phone he clicked the notification and it was from the group that he didn’t expect to fall in love with and become a MOA. He couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face as he grabbed his headphones and clicked the notification taking him to Vlive. Speaking of the devil, it was Yeonjun with lots of food and smiling brighter than ever. Jisung got snuggled on his bed watching him. 

_“MOA~ What are you doing? Watching me have all this food. I’ll share with you too,”_ Yeonjun said. 

Yeonjun lifted the fork with pork on it to the camera before snatching it away with a smirk.

_“Just kidding~.”_

Jisung rolled his eyes with a smile. 

_Mischievous as always,_ Jisung thought to himself. 

The chat went crazy with lots of hearts and presumingly young girls squealing over Yeonjun. Jisung couldn’t blame them, the guy was everything. Also the fandom, at least the Korean demographic, was almost 100% female. Jisung was the diamond in the rough so to speak. It didn’t bother him a lot but what did was all the comments talking about boys who like boy groups. He felt himself get agitated and immediately shook it off. 

_Clear thoughts. Clear thoughts_ , he instructed to himself.

Jisung put his eyes and mind back on Yeonjun now gagging at something that did not taste good. Airy laughs left Jisung’s mouth watching him and soon his mind wasn’t agitated. All the thoughts of the internship and the new school and finding a place to live flew out his mind. That's what he loved most about this kpop thing - it distracts you from the difficulties of life. Even for a moment. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“I hate clearing the searches!” 

The young man with shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail, dark eyes with an eye mole, and full lips groaned while on his computer early in the morning. Originally he had planned to wake up and get a start on editing a video clip for a gif but then saw that someone had messed up Hyunsuk’s searches and now he was up helping clearing them. Luckily his aunt, who he lived with as he attended college was out, so he could be as loud as he wanted.

“I should be finishing up this gif, then heading to uni to start my house hunting again. Stupid anti, being a bother online and even in real life,” he mumbled. 

His phone buzzed; picking it up while still scrolling on Twitter he saw his aunt had texted him.

 **Good morning Hyunjin-ah! I hope you aren’t still being lazy in bed. I left food for you wrapped up in the fridge. Good luck on your house hunting! I’m sure you’ll find a wonderful home to call your own. At least for your college career** 😛. 

Hyunjin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

_Ding!_

“Ah my gif is done!” he said clicking onto his Adobe Photoshop. 

Opening up the application, a gif of Mashiho appeared clear in HD and shiny. Hyunjin took extra time with this one making sure the gif ended right before his wide smile disappeared off his face. Also putting in a small but bright sparkle in his eyes to make him seem like the gem he is. Hyunjin didn’t expect to fall in love with TREASURE the way he did but then again survival shows pretty much trap anyone who watches. That person being Hyunjin. 

“Okay looks good…” he said.

He clicked back to his desktop to find the gif and named it ‘Mashiho_T.M.I_20200930’ and uploaded it to Twitter. It took a couple of minutes before people realized that he posted. He only just reached 1K followers on @midori0325_gif a while ago. As he waited he got up and stretched and took a long shower rinsing away the sleepiness. Brushed his teeth and dried his hair next; he got dressed in black sweats and a white hoodie. He plopped in his swirl chair and noticed the interactions. Thirty retweets and fifty likes. Not many people comment on the gifs which he got. Then he switched his account to his main account @midoriori_ to check up on any updates. His mutual followers were gushing about the last TREASURE T.M.I episode and others were encouraging others to stream. “I Love You” was doing better on the charts than “Boy” did and he was happy. Seeing Knetz and kpop fans mock TREASURE’s debut and say it falls flat compared to iKons and Winners or even Blackpink made him feel really really saddened. The late nights biting his lip and leaving so many messages on their Twitter, Instagram, Vlive etc just to make sure they know he loves them so much really wore him down. That stuff doesn’t make him angry, it just makes him worried that the boys have also seen it. But this comeback was different. Hyunjin retweeted the TREASURE streaming account’s post and shut down his computer. Reaching onto his desk he picked up his phone and unlocked it to a picture of Kkami. Then he swiped to his Melon account and pressed his playlist. He would stream on his way to the school. 

The fresh cool air hit his face as he walked on the sidewalk to the train station for the 9:10 train. Sitting down he kept to himself, eyes looking downward and trying so hard to mute his ears to the passings of people. However, their words still crawled into their ears making him grimace. 

“Cocky sonofabitch,” some guy muttered with his friend.

“Who does he think he is,” someone to his left snickered.

“Damn he’s hot…”

“He has to be a idol right?”

“Why bother attending the university when clearly you can get a job based on your looks alone…?”

 _I bother to go to the university because I’m majoring in child development. Pretty sure my face can’t land me a job to help kids_ , Hyunjin thought bitterly.

His thumb turned up his music as he heard ‘I Love You’ play over and over again. Once his stop came he sped walked off the train and out of the subway. Finally out of there Hyunjin was able to take a deep breath before entering the university. The housing board was in the university center where lots of restaurants and club activities took place. Since it was the new school year the university center was, as he expected, packed. Hyunjin pushed his way through as others pushed him getting to where they needed to go. The building was 4 levels and the housing board was on the 3rd floor. Instead of the elevator Hyunjin headed to the stairs enjoying the less cramped space. Opening the stairwell door he arrived on the third floor and it was practically empty. Passing a few people he came across the board. 

**NEW HOUSE APPLY HERE.**

**APARTMENT LISTINGS.**

**WANT TO LIVE AS A HOUSE GUEST?! HERE’S YOUR PLACE.**

Hyunjin definitely ignored the last one but grabbed the free flyers off the wall and started to read them.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Surprised Hyunjin grabbed his phone and answered it. 

“Hyunjin thank goodness. I am so sorry I know today is your day off and you’re probably at home resting but--.”

“Do you need me to take your shift, Miyeon?” Hyunjin said, with a smile.

“What would I do without you? Seriously thank you so much Hyunjin. Just this class is determined to kill me and my project still isn’t done--.”

“No worries. I’m right on campus anyway. I’ll head over to the daycare in like five minutes.”

Miyeon thanked him more and more and they said goodbye. Hyunjin stuffed the papers in his pocket and made his way out of the university center. Her shift started at 10:00 and it was only 9:45 so he had time. As he walked out the doors another boy entered in the building. He had pink hair and freckles spread on his face like stars. Hyunjin continued his way and arrived at the daycare quickly. He changed into his pink apron and filled out his shift switch sheet before heading onto the children floor. 

“Jin!” the kids shouted happily when they saw him.

Hyunjin’s mouth smiled widely. “Hi kids!”

“Get him!” shouted a girl.

“Yah...yah! Wait!” 

Hyunjin started a light jog to get away from the kids laughing and ready to attack him with pillows in their little hands. 

“This always happens!” he shouted dramatically.

His other coworkers laughed and enjoyed the show before snacks were brought out for the kids.

“Children! Snack time!” 

The children stopped chasing Hyunjin and released the pillows as they grabbed the snacks. Hyunjin came over and leaned on the wall still having a smile on his face. 

His coworker came up to him nudging him. “You’re so good with them.”

“Ah, no! I just try my best,” Hyunjin said.

“Gosh you’re so humble. Did you take Miyeon’s shift again?” she asked him.

“Mhmm. I don’t mind it really,” Hyunjin insisted. 

She nodded. “Of course but a young man like you must have plans. I just know your friends are annoyed that you’re so busy.”

She laughed and Hyunjin forced a laugh out nodding along hiding his sad eyes. 

_They would if I had any friends_. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Can you stop packing up your stuff and listen to me!”

The man holding a lamp cringed at his voice. “Felix seriously stop yelling it's 9:30 am.” 

“Like I give a shit. You’re moving out today and didn’t tell me until two hours ago!” 

Felix could pull his freshly dyed pink hair out of his scalp. The man, named Chenle, gave an exasperated sigh and put the lamp in a box. 

“Listen. I get it okay. I made a dick move--.”

“A big dick move,” Felix got out through his teeth.

“But I’m in love ok? She wants to move in and I don’t want to wait until our apartment contract is up. I paid the fee for moving out so early ok? Not like you have to…”

“Sure, but we split the rent half and half. If you aren’t going to pay then how can I still stay here? Chenle you basically put me on the streets!” Felix exclaimed. 

This apartment was supposed to be Felix’s home until he graduated college. Chenle, though not in college, was a good roommate at first. Paid his stuff on time, bought groceries when it was his turn and most importantly never pried into Felix’s business. They also had two separate rooms which Felix almost demanded when he was looking for his own place. It was perfect. Until the girlfriend came in and most of Chenle’s money went to her. Because of that Chenle’s rent money became her spending money and Felix had to cover up his side of the deal. And that wasn’t cheap; Felix could do it however his other non rent money was used for other things. He hated it but didn’t want to find another place to live. Not while he was entering his second year of school. But now, Felix has to.

“Oh come on I know that job you have pays way more than you allude to. How else did you cover my rent those months back?” Chenle said, still packing away a few things.

Felix groaned. “Savings. Actually when are you going to pay me back for that?”

“I got your Cash App, money will be in there in a week I promise.”

“Yeah like I can trust your word,” Felix bite back. 

Chenle finally faced him. “I hope we can still be friends.”

“Friends don’t do this Chenle,” Felix said.

Chenle frowned but then grinned when he heard his text ringtone. Of course it was the girlfriend announcing that she was here waiting for him in the car. 

“The university still has housing open still,” Chenle said as he texted her. “I bet you can find something.”

Felix never wanted to roundhouse kick someone in all his years but Chenle was pushing it. 

“I should have told you about my thoughts of moving out. I’ll admit that. But it happened like this. Look you still have 2 weeks before rent is due which is enough time to find a place quickly. Don’t you have college friends that can help you out?”

“All of them live in the dorms! Ugh! I can’t believe you put me in this position,” Felix said angrily.

He sat down on the couch and let out a huff. Chenle’s phone made the ‘text is here’ tune again.

Felix glared at him. “Since you’re moving out I can say this: get the hell out of my place.” 

Chenle turned and grabbed his box. “I’ll finish moving out by tomorrow. My friends are coming over to help. I’m...sorry Felix. I really am.”

Felix didn’t respond and Chenle exited out the door. After he left Felix got up and went to his room slamming the door. 

_Now what? How the hell is a place just going to magically appear?_ He thought. 

Felix’s eyes glazed over to his expensive camera and lenses laying on his bed. He really didn’t have time for this. He had to get those pictures from the last event printed out and start to work on the prices to sell them. Instead of grumping around he got to work. Felix was a worker, not a complainer. He grabbed his black leather jacket and shoes. He made sure to lock his bedroom door as he always does. and left the apartment. The university wasn’t far from the apartment which is why he loved this place so much.

“I’m sure there’s another house close by...maybe not as perfect as this one but surely one at least ten minutes away,” Felix muttered to himself.

His fists tightened even as he was trying to remain positive or productive at least. But having to find a new place in 2 weeks right after the new year started was beyond stressful. Felix’s classes already made him want to cry in frustration as he was still taking general education classes before he claimed a major. And now this. 

He came to an intersection just as the walk sign turned red. While he waited he decided to go on his phone for a quick second. On his Twitter he saw a mention for him.

 **@SUNRAY605 Thank you so much for the Chaeryeong banner! This fansign was a favorite memory of mine. And it’s my first merch I got as a Midzy. I’m so happy!** ❤️❤️❤️😊 

Even in his bad state that immediately put a smile on his face. 

_At least you’re having a good day_ , he thought.

Felix retweeted and put his phone away, the walk sign said walk. The university was on the next left. As he got closer he started to jog to the university center. He passed a tall boy with shoulder length brown hair and ear buds in his ears. Felix was about to head to the third floor when an announcement interrupted him.

“Stress relief dog petting in Room S8!”

That made him stop in his tracks. Yes he should be getting up to the board as fast as possible but…

 _I mean its dogs,_ Felix thought and turned around heading to S8. 

_I’ll get in a better mood then go check out the board. Luck may strike me_. 


	3. Chapter 3

Seungmin was drinking his smoothie happily reading his emails. Until he read one from Ms. Min saying that the other 3 housemates had completely dropped out of the Youth Villa house. Seungmin choked on his drink. Coughing roughly he continued to read the email. Ms. Min explained that she was sorry but if no other tenants then he couldn’t move in and the house would be closed for this semester. 

“Like hell it is!” Seungmin whispered shouted. “After all that work on my presentation and tasting pure relief I am not going to let it slip between my fingers.”

Seungmin threw his smoothie away and looked at the clock. 

_10:30 am. The day is still young and the copy printer room is open_. 

He raced to the computer room and hopped on Microsoft Word.

**YOUTH VILLA HOUSE NEEDS TENANTS!**

**It's a great place with four rooms, one bath, one living area, a washing machine and a place to dry clothes on a hang line. Located on 643-6, Jayang 2(i)-dong, Gwangjin-gu, Seoul located 5 minutes away from the train station. And it takes only 15 minutes by train. Also it has convenience stores and a park too!**

**3497063.05 WON - $3181 USD (for international students). We would split it four ways for rent and utilities.**

**Currently there are 3 spots open!!**

**I am one of the tenants and you can email me at** [kimseung00@my.dom.edu](mailto:kimseung@my.dom.edu) **for any questions including contract details!**

He didn’t have time to really make it look cool or enticing. He only hoped the information said would be enough to grab people’s attention. He hit print for 25 copies and got to work. 

“Hello? Looking for a place to live?” Seungmin asked random passersby. 

Some took the paper, some politely declined, some took the paper but then put it in the recycle shaking their head. Seungmin didn’t stop there. He, and without permission, stuck the papers to walls near the club doors, near the bathrooms, inside the bathrooms, on tables near the restaurants, and anywhere else he saw. Then he headed up to the third floor posting the paper all over the board. Yes, he was being a bit aggressive with it but he refused to quit. He sighed but continued to put up the papers just hoping that--.

“Oh so it was you posting these flyers.”

The deep voice took Seungmin off guard for a second. He stopped and turned to see a young boy with freckles and pink hair. Seungmin’s eyes wandered from the boy's eyes to his paper in his hand. 

“Ah! You saw the flyer!” Seungmin said excitedly. 

“Yeah the various colors really stood out to me. I’m Felix and I’m also looking for a place to live. Like right now.”

Felix bowed and Seungmin bowed back, not keeping the smile off his face. 

“I’m Seungmin! I know the price is a little dicey but the place is amazing.”

Felix shrugged. “The price is no problem. I was looking at the location actually. It’s close to the university in some way. Living near a train station could really come in handy too. Is there a time I can come by and see the place?”

Seungmin nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Um let’s exchange Kakao accounts. May I have your phone?”

Felix froze a bit before collecting himself. “Uh, uh yes. Hold on a second. Um, I have to see if my phone is working well. It acts up sometimes ha-ha.”

The other mouthed the word ‘oh’ and nodded. Felix grinned widely and his fingers quickly tapped his phone.

“It’s such a hassle when a phone is being stupid,” Felix said, making conversation. 

“So what’s around the house?”

As Seungmin talked about the house environment Felix rushed to change his phone background to a default picture instead of Chaeryeong. 

“The best part is a convenience store I work at is only a 10 minute walk away. This house really is the perfect fit for me,” Seungmin said.

“Sounds great. Here you go! Phone is working well today,” Felix said, handing it to him.

They switched phones and put in their contact information.

“Today I have three classes in the afternoon to the evening so I can’t today,” Felix said.

“I have a work schedule today at the library so I can’t either. How about tomorrow?” Seungmin asked.

Felix nodded with a smile. “Free all day.”

“We can head out together in the morning. 9 am. Meet by the main doors of the university center?”

“Perfect. I saw that the house calls for four people. Anyone else contact you?”

Seungmin sighed with a defeated smile. “No and I don’t even think the universe could work that fast.”

Speaking of the universe, a notification for Seungmins email dinged. He opened it and it was from another student, [ hanji00@my.dom.edu ](mailto:hanji00@my.dom.edu). 

**Hello,**

**I happened to see your flyer about a house needing a tenant. I just transferred schools and need a place to live for the school year. So you want to meet? I’m really not sure how to do these emails but I can swing the rent just fine. Email me back when you get this. Thanks.**

**-Han Jisung**

Seungmin could kiss his phone and then cry. He showed Felix the email with a huge grin. 

“I take it back. The universe does work that fast.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After emailing Han Jisung back and saying goodbye to Felix, Seungmin was practically skipping to his second job, and the only job he had on campus, the library. It was his first ever job and made him fall in love with the library system. Seungmin loved it so much he decided to go on the path to become a librarian. Ya know, for a masters degree as undergrad doesn’t give out that major. 

He said hello to his coworker behind the circulation desk and headed into the small office to hang up his backpack and get ready for his shift. Today he had to reorganize any out of place books. Seungmin grabbed the book cart and got to work. He gave a short bow to the hard working students at the tables studying as he fixed up a shelf in the academic book section.

“Pardon me Seungmin,” said a voice.

The smile on Seungmin’s face turned into a scowl.

_Yoon Sanha._

“Hi Sanha, I haven’t seen you since last year,” Seungmin forced out.

_And I was loving it too._

“Same here. Last year we had so many of the same classes. But I heard you changed your major so now we are separate. International languages?”

Seungmin nodded while also continuing to put away books. “Yes and I’m quite enjoying my new classes. Still in political science?”

Sanha smirked. Seungmin’s hands twitched. 

_I could smack that annoying smirk off his face._

“Still in political science, still plan to have the highest GPA in our graduating class, and get a job at Hwang Enterprises, the biggest CEO company in Seoul,” he said, with his chest all puffed out. 

“Ah there it is,” Seungmin said. “Listen Sanha, maybe if you weren’t so desperate for validation maybe you wouldn’t be such a pain in the ass.”

Sanha shrugged, not taking effect on the words. “I’m just letting you know that switching to an easier major for easier grades isn’t going to make you beat me.”

“Okay now I know you’re stupid. Library Science isn’t ‘easy’ as you put it. And why are you forcing this one-sided school rivalry on me? This isn’t high school Sanha.”

“Maybe because you started it back at our high school Seungmin,” Sanha said. “You had the highest GPA then and now I want that.” 

“I cannot stress how much I do not have time for this,” Seungmin said, moving his cart down the aisle. 

Sanha followed him though. “No time? Ah you must mean how busy you are. I did see your flyer. You really posted it everywhere in the center. Having trouble finding some housemates?”

“No, actually I found two right after posting the flyers,” Seungmin responded back. 

“Oh so no third person?”

“Not yet.”

“Well I am looking for a place to live--.”

“Pause,” Seungmin said, stopping his stride. “There’s no way you want to live in the same house with me for a year.”

“There would be separate rooms and you would never see me except entering the bathroom.”

Seungmin squinted his eyes at Sanha. 

Sanha laughed. “Knock it off with the stare. I’m simply looking for a roof over my head. I could room with my friend but that's sharing a room and I’d rather not do that. Plus, I had friends who graduated who stayed at the Youth Villa House. If you don’t have 4 people the house is closed. I’m sure you want to tell the landlord you found your 3 people as soon as possible.”

Seungmin couldn’t argue with that. He took the biggest inhale and ignored the headache forming in his skull.

“Tomorrow at 9 am we are meeting at the university center, right in front of the main doors, then heading over to the house. Be there.”

Seungmin turned around walking away to finish his shift, not paying anymore attention to Sanha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, I like hearing your guys thoughts about stuff ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday Hyunjin found out really late that there was going to be a TREASURE fan meet on October 1st, which is today, in a small cafe. It wouldn’t be that many people by the amount of interactions but he wanted to go. Why? He wanted to attempt to make a Teume friend. He wasn’t sure if it would even work but being in a space where he could see some fans and maybe get free merch was a plus. He woke up at 8 am excited and got dressed quickly. He wore a black facemask with a black cap and jeans and a dark green jacket zipped up. On his way there he, of course, was still streaming, his poor phone probably tired of listening to ‘I Love You’ on repeat. The day was bright and people around him were, again, busy getting to some place. 

Hyunjin made a right and saw the cafe in front of him. Peering inside the glass windows he saw what he knew and basically feared. Girls. All of them. Not even one boy inside. 

_Change of plans. No way I can try to make a friend here, at least a friend who's a boy. Their music is good. Why do boy groups always have 99% girls? I mean yes they are handsome but come on, it’s 2020, boys can like boy groups and enjoy their variety._

Some of the people inside saw him looking inside the window and gave him frown. He sighed. Now he has to go in or they will think he’s judging them. Hyunjin pouted and quickly thought of an excuse if he was asked why he was there. 

_I got a little sister who loves them and I’m being a good big brother. Yeah, yeah that’s it._

Hyunjin slouched as he opened the door. He could tell the truth but he definitely didn’t want to cause attention to himself. He only wanted to just be around Teumes. Plus, the drinks here are really good. 

Keeping his eyes down low and quietly making his way through the girls talking about the boys, Hyunjin made his way to the counter. 

“Hello. May I have a Chai Boba Tea?”

The worker smiled at him and took his card and went to make his drink.

“I’m just so proud of Yedam!” said one girl.

 _Me too, he’s come so far. I was worried that he would give up for a moment_ , Hyunjin answered but in his mind. 

“Really he came so far. I was scared for Jaehyuk after all the initial backlash. But he as well stands out on his own,” responded her friend. 

_Jaehyuk didn’t deserve it at all then! Treasure Box caused so much drama I get sick just thinking about it._

“From the Silver Boys to Treasure….It’s like a dream. Hyunsuk finally got to debut and co lead the best team of the 4th generation,” sighed one girl.

_I’ve never been prouder of him._

Hyunjin gave a sad smile. One, because he was finally around people who thought like him. Two, because he was finally around people who thought like him but he’s responding to them in his head like a scaredy-cat.

He pouted again and made a weird dramatic crying face to himself. 

“Um sir?” said the worker.

Hyunjin snapped his head up and willed his blush to go away.

He handed Hyunjin the drink and he bowed and went to go sit down. He continued to drink it until he saw two girls put up a stand. That’s where they would give away free fandom merch, whether it be little stuffed animals or photocards or fansite pics. 

“Today we have merch for Junghwan, Haruto, Jeongwoo, and Mashiho! First come first serve!” 

The Haruto fans ran up quickly and started to ask for an item. 

_This is the first time I’ve seen a stand have Mashiho items….I want it,_ Hyunjin said to himself. _But the people ahhhhhhh. NO! I’m doing this. Get up Hyunjin._

Immediately before his brain could rethink his legs shot his body up straight. Hyunjin found himself in line. As it inched closer Hyunjin kept fixing his cap and keeping his eyes trained on the ground. And then he was up at the desk. He looked up shyly at the girls. They were young, around 15 or 16. They seemed surprised to see him but nonetheless smiled. 

“Hi! We are out of Haruto items but we still have a couple left. Who’s your bias?”

“Mashiho. For my sister! Yeah she loves him,” Hyunjin lied. 

“Ah, ah I see! As your sister loves them I hope you also check out their music,” said the other girl spreading the items out in front of Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin nodded. “Their music, I’ve listened. The boys have talent. A lot of it.”

The two girl’s eyes sparkled hearing his words. 

“Thank you for helping in supporting them!” they said. 

Hyunjin nodded again and looked at the items. There was a card from their debut album but he already had it. However he saw a keychain holder of an animated cartoon of Mashiho.

 _Cute_ , Hyunjin internally cooed. 

“I’ll take this one please,” he said.

The girl gave it to him and waved him goodbye. Hyunjin waved back. He exited the cafe and took a deep breath. He gazed at the keychain and smiled. He zipped open his pocket to put it in and zipped it back. Taking off his cap, he fixed his hair when he heard a ‘woah’. 

“Woah! Hyunjin is that you?!” the voice called out. 

Never in his life did his blood turn cold like it did in that moment. 

_No, no, no, no that’s not possible….He doesn’t even live around here. I made sure of that._

Hyunjin didn’t dare turn around. Again, his legs made the decision for him and started walking straight. The crowds started to form again but he could still hear the voice call to him.

“Hey Hyunjin!”

He started walking faster. The air in his lunges frankly escaped, his hands felt clammy, and each person bumping into him only made him want to crumble to the ground. But he couldn’t. Hyunjin had to keep walking.

_Actually, screw that._

He took off running.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jisung, Felix, and Seungmin waited at least 10 minutes for Sanha. The three of them introduced themselves and made small talk before it died down. Seungmin kept checking his email for some type of update from him. Nothing.

“Are you sure he’s coming?” Jisung asked. 

“Do you think he would just head to the house?” Felix asked.

Seungmin sighed and kept the irritation off his face. 

“I’m sorry you two. I really don’t know what he’s thinking.”

“Can’t you call him?” Jisung asked.

“Ha-ha. I would rather die than give him my number. He has my email from the flyer. Sanha’s...we know each other from high school and he was my desperate attempt at a fourth roommate. Not a friend,” Seungmin explained.

“Oh I get it, asshole roommates suck,” Felix said.

“Hmm, well maybe he’s running late. And I have other stuff I have to do today. I would like to see the house to see if I want to move in,” Jisung said.

“Right, right yeah. I’m sure he will email soon Seungmin,” Felix assured him.

Seungmin nodded. “Of course. Jisung, I really hope you like it.”

Jisung hmmed and held his arm out for Seungmin to lead the way. They made their way to the train station in silence, slightly awkward silence, but it wasn’t bad. It gave Seungmin time to think.

_Sanha you son of a bitch, what game are you planning?_

Jisung was also thinking about the house too.

_I really am hoping the single bathroom is at least big enough._

Felix stayed on his phone tweeting out information on his moving decision and when the preview pictures will be uploaded. 

The train came to their stop and the boys got out of the subway standing outside again. 

“That’s Youth Villa House,” Seungmin said, pointing to the slight right of them.

Felix and Jisung’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“It is really close to the train stop,” Felix said, walking towards it. 

A gate circled the tall house. It was white on the outside and stairs led up to the front door. It even had a little garden area where they assumed the landlord liked to plant. 

Seungmin checked his phone for any emails from Sanha.

Jisung noticed him. “None?”

“None,” Seungmin replied.

“So what now? You said you needed 4 housemates.”

“If we don’t have four housemates then the landlord Ms. Min will have to shut it down. It's the safest way to cover the rent. And I’m not about to ask either of you to put up more money.”

Jisung raised both his hands. “Good because I was only given 1 scholarship for this school and the money has to be budgeted really, really tight.”

“Does anyone have a plan for the landlord then?” Felix asked.

“Yeah,” Seungmin said as he put his phone in his back pocket. “Lie and hope I get an email soon.”

The three of them walked up to the gate just in time to see the landlord come out to water her plants. Ms. Min saw them and put down the pail with a smile. She opened the gate and they all bowed.

“Where is your fourth person?” she asked.

“There seems to be an emergency Ms. Min,” Seungmin easily lied. “I plan to hear from him soon. But these two wanted to see the inside of the house as quickly as possible.”

“Ah! Yes well please come in.”

She led them up to the house and kept the front door open. The moment Felix saw the layout of the living room he was sold. 

“We have two furnished chairs but they are small. If you would like a couch in here I’m afraid you have to find one on your own. The bathroom was just remodeled as well. The rooms have 1 bed frame and new mattress as the other ones were damaged. Desks too, old but sturdy.”

Jisung walked quickly to the bathroom and it was spacious. Felix gazed into all four rooms and they were all similar in size. A fair spread. Jisung walked out of the bathroom up to the landlord.

“I’m ready to sign Ms. Min. I think this place is perfect.”

She clasped her hands together and grinned widely.

Felix raised his hand. “Me too. I’m sold.”

“Wonderful! Has your fourth person contacted you yet dear?” she asked Seungmin.

“Not yet. I am going to call him. But please bring out the contract for Felix and Jisung.”

Ms. Min nodded and excused herself leaving the house to go to her car as the briefcase with the paperwork was in it. Seungmin bite his lip and started to pace.

“You have Sanha’s number but he doesn’t have yours?” Felix asked.

“Uh Felix, I think Seungmin is still keeping up with his lie,” Jisung explained.

“Yeah and if you two have anything you want to add I’m all open,” Seungmin said. 

_Thump, thump, thump!_

All three turned their heads to the noise coming from the stairs. A young man out of breath in a black mask and hat came rushing in freezing before them. Hyunjin saw them and his tongue got caught in his throat.

Felix raised an eyebrow. “Hello?”

“Hi,” Hyunjin blurted out. “S-sorry I was just….um…”

“Oh is this the fourth housemate?” 

Ms. Min appeared behind Hyunjin, bowing to him. Hyunjin bowed back confused. Seungmin and Jisung stayed quiet at this scene before them. Meanwhile Felix jumped into action.

“Yes! This is another student from the university. His name is…”

Felix gestured for Hyunjin to speak with the tilt of his head. 

“H-Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next week! Please leave any thoughts you guys have in the comment section :)


	5. Chapter 5

It all happened so fast. Ms. Min explained the entire contract as the boys sat on the floor in front of the small wooden table. The four of them kept nodding as their minds were spinning. 

_ Ring! Ring! _

“Ah my daughter. Excuse me boys,” Ms. Min said.

She got up and exited the home, closing the door behind her. 

“Okay Felix, what do we do now?” Jisung said with an annoyed tone. 

“What? You guys said go along with the lie,” Felix responded.

“I did but not with a random person!” Jisung said back.

Seungmin saw Hyunjin remain quiet and went to sit next to him. Hyunjin flinched a bit but looked up at Seungmin.

“I am really sorry about this. This couldn’t be how you saw your morning going.”

Hyunjin gave a soft chuckle. “Well this morning is going better now than a couple of minutes ago.”

“What were you running from anyway?” Jisung asked him.

Hyunjin bit his bottom lip. “Long story. Why did he say I was the fourth housemate?” Hyunjin gestured to Felix. 

Felix gave a small laugh scratching his head. Seungmin turned to Hyunjin again.

“Here’s the short version. The three of us plan to move into this house and we had a fourth person who basically bailed on us. Thing is if we don’t have four people then the house won’t be used this year. The minute you came running in here we kind of had to claim you as the fourth person.”

“Wow...that fourth person sounds like a jerk,” Hyunjin replied.

“You have no idea,” Seungmin said.

“Guys, the problem??? We still don’t have a fourth person,” Jisung groaned. “And this place was just warming up to me too…”

Hyunjin shuffled in his seat. “Well, if you would have me - though I totally get if you won’t I did just barge in here - I can be the fourth person.”

All three heads snapped in Hyunjin’s direction.

“Really?!” they all asked.

“I was looking for an apartment anyway. Right now I live with my aunt but I wanted to be more independent. And splitting rent is way cheaper at the prices that I was willing to put. The three of you can think about it--.”

“Think about it? Hell no, you’re in,” Seungmin said. 

“Hi, I’m Lee Felix,” Felix introduced himself. 

Jisung pointed his thumb to himself. “Han Jisung.”

Seungmin grinned. “And I’m Kim Seungmin. Nice to meet you Hyunjin.”

“Nice to meet you too Felix, Seungmin, and Jisung,” Hyunjin replied. 

After Ms. Min came back the boys were all ready to sign. They discussed the move in schedule so they wouldn’t crowd the place. Seungmin had practically moved all his stuff in his room already. He only had a few more boxes needed that his parents were going to drop off this evening. Hyunjin said he would have his place packed up in a couple of days. Felix mentioned that his place was packed up real quick and he could come over tomorrow with a movers van. Jisung said the day after Felix he could move in. Hyunjin would be last. Once that was settled they said goodbye to Ms. Min and made their way back to the train station. Walking back the boys realized that they didn’t know much about their housemates besides they all went to the same university.

“Hey um,” Felix started. “How old are you guys? Don’t want to talk to you informally or anything.”

“I’m 2000,” Jisung answered. 

“Oh me too,” Felix replied.

“Same,” Hyunjin and Seungmin replied. 

“Great. Oh should we all give our KakaoTalk accounts to each other?” Felix mentioned.

“That’s smart. We’ll be needing to contact each other from now on,” Seungmin said.

Each boy gave their account to the other and they made a group chat titled “YVH” for the Youth Villa House. 

“I can’t believe this all worked so well,” Seungmin said out loud. 

“It was fast yeah,” Felix said with a smile. 

The conversation went dead quite quickly. The train came and they got on heading back to the school to eventually split up to go back home. Once they were back at the school they all said their goodbyes. 

The next couple of days were busy, each boy was moving in as quickly as possible. On the day that they moved in, after their parents left besides Felix’s since they were back in Australia, each boy decorated their room. And they decorated it full out. Felix’s room had all his picture prints proudly sitting on his stands. His camera equipment cases were not hidden under the bed just in case but rather nicely placed on top of his dresser. And of course the light stick ring for Itzy as well. Each boy had a combination of their room being set up with their kpop group. Finally not having to hide it away. The best part of each room is that all the doors had different locks so there could be no breach of privacy. And Seungmin, Jisung, Hyunjin, and Felix already knew that their bedrooms would always stay locked while they were away. The house was now stocked with some food and water, bathroom essentials, and cleaning supplies they had brought over from their other places. Everything was set up and finally it got down to having a discussion on the house rules one night. 

As the other boys sat on the ground, Seungmin hung up a huge whiteboard he bought. He also added on 4 sets of animal magnets too. He faced them with a marker in his hand. 

“That board is huge,” Jisung commented.

“It’s for organization. We’re four guys living under one roof and without guidelines it’s gonna get ugly. So we should determine the schedule for cleaning, how we will pay for groceries, and other stuff. I’ve also handed Felix a piece of paper to write down other your guys ideas for house rules. If we all agree then I’ll write it on the board.”

Hyunjin grabbed the paper first and started writing. “No hook ups in the house. I do not want to hear anything late at night.”

“If you didn’t write it I would have,” Felix agreed.

Jisung shrugged. “I’m busy this year as it is.”

Seungmin added it to the board.

“Good, okay for the next rule is payment. We agreed to split the rent and utilities four ways. All the money will be compiled together and given to Ms. Min three days before its due,” Seungmin started.

“Why three days early?” Jisung asked.

“In case there’s an issue with one of us getting the money in on time. I’m fine with helping but I refuse to be behind payments,” Seungmin explained.

“I like that,” Hyunjin said, writing it down. 

Felix sat closer to Hyunjin, noticing again of his small but jumpy movement. He ignored it and looked at the paper.

“You have good handwriting Hyunjin,” complimented Felix.

A slow smile crept on his face. “Thanks Felix.”

“Each month one of us will be responsible to hand in the money to Ms. Min. Since I brought this idea up I’ll go first. Who wants to go next?”

Felix raised his hand then Hyunjin and then Jisung. Seungmin wrote the names down in order for the rent payment messenger.

“Alright, groceries. Do we all buy our own food or put money together as one?”

“Separate.”

“Together.”

Felix and Jisung looked at each other. 

“It would be easier to just share all our food. That way everything is equal,” Felix explained.

“Yeah but everything-everything?” Jisung asked. “If I buy something to eat or drink then I want it for me.”

Hyunjin gave out a hum before a light bulb went off. “Snack drawers.”

“Elaborate?” Seungmin asked him.

“Right,” Hyunjin said. “Each of us will get a drawer or a cabinet that is ours in the house. We can even get sticker name tags. Any snacks will go in that drawer. For the fridge and freezer we can buy a section holder for our snacks. The holders can’t be that big though.”

Jisung thought about it. “Okay.”

_ It’s really easy for us to come to understandings. I can’t believe I struck out this lucky, _ Seungmin thought. 

“That being said, for grocery shopping all of us have to go. No car equals using more hands. The fridge is stuffed thanks to our folks so we are good for this week. I can pick up holders for us since I work at a convenience store,” Seungmin offered.

“Using colors would work best. I don’t care about the color,” Jisung said.

“Same,” Hyunjin and Felix added.

“Next order of business is cleaning. The bathroom, kitchen, living room and outside porch have to be kept clean. Recycling and taking out the trash is a must too. Once a week someone should get a room to clean.”

“I’ll take the living room. Jisung can take the kitchen, Hyunjin can take the outside porch, and Seungmin the bathroom,” Felix said.

Seungmin tried not to gag about being the first one to clean up after them as he started to organize the board. 

“No one has a problem with curfew right?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, um, my job is really late at night sometimes into the morning. I hope you all don’t mind,” Felix said.

Hyunjin and Jisung shook their heads. Seungmin gave him a thumbs up. 

“I don’t know about you guys but I plan to lock my bedroom door while I’m away. And if I’m in there knocking before entering would be appreciated,” Seungmin added. 

“Me too!” Jisung said. “I like my boundaries.”

“That’s for the best,” Felix said as Hyunjin nodded along. 

_ No need for them to walk into my room and see some kpop related thing giving me away _ , they all thought. 

Eventually the board was filled up and all organized. It told the basic rules and then the schedule for each boy. For the rotating chores Seungmin had them choose an animal magnet to be put by the word. For a week they would do the same chore then switch by moving the magnets down to the next word. Felix chose the chick, Hyunjin chose the ferret, Jisung the quokka, and finally, Seungmin the puppy. 

“How about a sofa for the living room?” Hyunjin asked. “The floor is really hard and we only have 2 seats in here. I’m sure one of you will have some friends over or a study group.”

“Or just to hang out outside of our rooms,” Felix added. “I want one.”

“Let’s decide a day and then I’m heading to bed. I’m beat,” Jisung yawned. 

“How about this Sunday? I’m sure we can find a cheap one,” Hyunjin replied.

All of them nodded and Hyunjin smiled. 

“Sunday it is. Goodnight everyone,” he said heading to his room.

They all said goodnight and headed into their room for their first night of sleep. Or at least they thought. The minute they closed the door an alert from Twitter went off. The official accounts of Itzy, Treasure, TXT, and Ateez tweeted.

**First time ever from Spotify Korea comes the Kpop Festival Award Show! Multiple groups will compete for a new award called Seunglisang for the categories: song of the year, album of the year, artist of the year, and highest Spotify streams of the year!**

“‘Itzy nominated for song of the year with ‘Wannabe and highest streams’’,” Felix whispered in his room. 

“‘Ateez nominated for artist of the year’,” Seungmin whispered in shock. 

“‘TXT nominated for artist of the year and album of the year’,” Jisung read outloud. 

“‘Treasure nominated for song of the year with ‘I Love You’,” said Hyunjin.

**The award show will not be the same average award show but rather a music festival where all kpop fans can come together and enjoy performances from the final nominees and then the winner of each category will be announced. As this is a new event we are testing this out first by only allowing groups that debuted in 2018 and under to apply. To the fans and nominees, good luck.**

At the end of each tweet they all said the same thing.

**Teumes -**

**Atinys -**

**Midzys -**

**Moas -**

**Please help us win this award!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this week's update :)


	6. Chapter 6

Twitter was rampant with voting guides, people panicking, multis having a slight crisis on who to vote for over the next two days since the announcement. The rules were different from other award shows. The Spotify Kpop Festival, SKF, had the usual criteria for the win: 

  * Spotify streams from 2020 only were 55% of the win
  * Voting on the Spotify app - one can vote 5 times a day. The votes are 45% of the win



Right from the jump, fans dropped votes.

**Top 3 for ‘Song of the Year’:**

**1st: ITZY 1,551,989**

**2nd: EVERGLOW 1,009,876**

**3rd: (G)I-DLE 996,998**

TREASURE, to Hyunjin’s dismay, was in 8th place. To combat his fear of losing he made more gifs in his free time while reminding Teumes to vote. 

While Hyunjin asked himself “How do Midzy’s always get so many votes so fast?” Felix was chuckling to himself saying “And that’s how we do it.”

**Top 3 for ‘Album of the Year’:**

**1st: LOONA 1,399,008**

**2nd: IZ*ONE 1,381,955**

**3rd: ATEEZ 900,996**

Seungmin was concerned about this category trying to pass IZ*ONE. Although, seeing the madness of Orbits and WIZ*ONES fight on the tl was took his mind off it. But the one category that had him extremely stressed was ‘Artist of the Year’. Since the beginning it was an up and down effort to stay at 1st place. And like hell if it was easy. The fandom fights...were way past out of hand.

**Top 3 for ‘Artist of the Year’:**

**1st: ATEEZ 1,233,076**

**2nd: TXT 1,230,561**

**3rd: CIX 987,222**

An hour would pass and suddenly TXT were ahead, only to then be passed up by ATEEZ again. It was a circle. Both Jisung and Seungmin’s eyes were burning. 

_Well, at least some bigger groups aren’t even in this competition...that would be a bigger issue,_ they thought to themselves. 

But then there was the new criteria that hasn’t really been done before.

  * Audience Voting - 3 rounds of Music Shows. Fans can enroll in a raffle where they can be a part of the audience for a live show watching all the groups nominated perform. After the show there is live voting done from that audience and the panel judges to vote who will be passing onto the next round. Any elimination will be out of the running for the first place prize but will perform at the festival. 



The first round of the Music shows was Monday, the day after the four go shopping for the couch. SKF went on for 3 weeks ending on the 22nd. The boys were ready. Especially Jisung; not only was he a big account on Twitter, @ange1_devi1, he was also on a voting team who were dedicated to TXT solely. 

Jisung was in the bathroom brushing his teeth while looking at the group chats discussions.

**I swear if these Moas don’t vote…**

**It’s always the multis though!**

**Multis? What do uy mean?** **  
*****you**

**But we do okay with streams and voting on the Korean side. The international fans I see have their attention split with other groups…**

**Guys multis really aren’t that bad. We can’t force them to vote for TXT.**

_If they’re a MOA they should be voting for TXT it's obvious. Multi’s are so useless_ , Jisung thought rolling his eyes. 

_BUZZ. BUZZ._

Jisung turned off the bathroom alarm. The boys decided that each boy got 20 minutes in the morning or at night to get ready for the day/ go to sleep. And Jisung’s time was up. He spat out the toothpaste and washed his face before leaving the bathroom. Hyunjin was on the other side also on his phone typing fast. He looked up at Jisung with a startled jump and bowed. Jisung bowed back with a half a smile and made his way back to his room. He grabbed a comb and combed through still reading the group chat before responding: 

**Multis aren’t helpful when it comes to votes. But our Kakao voting group chat has enough people right? Anyway I only focus on KMoas, I couldn’t deal with the IMoas.**

Someone thumbs up his message. 

**Yes. I’m not worried like Ange1. Our Kakao chat has hundreds and I already sent out a message telling them to make multiple accounts.**

Jisung hearted their comment and responded:

**Later tonight let’s figure out a strategy and let them all know. Who’s going to post voting reminders? School is getting more and more for me now so I can’t do it.**

**Bubblez and I will take turns. Still, I want to contact the IMoa fanbase. The more the better.**

The convo continued and Jisung turned off his screen. He would catch up with them later. He grabbed his backpack and went into the kitchen and saw Felix there eating some rice, beef, and kimchi with a small cup of tea. 

“Hi Jisung!” Felix said brightly.

“Hey Felix,” Jisung waved.

So far the four living together hasn’t been a problem. Right now they were pretty shy still so the living room wasn’t used a lot. Didn’t matter though as there was really nowhere to sit until they got the couch. So mostly they have been in their rooms or at school. If they needed anything they would text in the group chat, like when Hyunjin had a question:

**\- We still have milk right?**

**Kim Seungmin: Yup.**

**Lee Felix: Half a gallon I believe.**

**Han Jisung: Yeah there’s enough left. We don’t need another one.**

**\- Ah ok.**

For the most part the group chat was dead. The only time they see each other is mostly at breakfast. Like Hyunjin Felix was also on his phone too. Jisung shrugged and got some food to each quickly before heading out. Seungmin opened his door and bowed to the two of them.

“I’ll be off,” he said.

Felix raised his eyebrows. “Without eating breakfast?”

“Ah, I ate earlier. Bye! I’ll be home later tonight because of work at the convenience store” Seungmin said.

Jisung sat down with his food. “He must wake up even earlier than us.”

Felix nodded. “I got up to use the restroom at like 5 am and I heard him frustratingly ask what a word was in English. I think he’s taking some English class. It must take a lot out of him.”

“That sucks,” Jisung responded before taking a bite.

Felix got up and cleared his food and washed his dishes. Then he grabbed his backpack and said goodbye to Jisung. After Felix left, Hyunjin came out still on his phone with headphones in but laughing. Hyunjin was actually looking at a short clip from SEVENTEEN on youtube.

 _Ha-ha! Seungkwan why?!_ He thought in his head holding back tears. 

A part of Jisung wanted to ask why Hyunjin was so close to tears but then he noticed the time on the clock and class was starting in an hour. Jisung hurriedly ate his food and washed his dishes and put them on the rack. 

“Bye Hyunjin,” Jisung said quickly before rushing out the door.

“Hm? Ah bye Jisung,” Hyunjin called after him.

Hyunjin wasn’t in a rush today since he only had one class and it was in the afternoon. The video ended. Hyunjin rose from his seat at the kitchen table and started to wash his dishes when he noticed Jisungs. Bits and pieces of food were still on them and they weren’t even stacked nicely. Hyunjin scrunched up his nose but turned his head away. Hyunjin decided to take a small break from streaming I Love You and put on Got7’s Present: YOU album.

 _Jinyoung really looked good this era_ , Hyunjin dreamingly thought. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

“Producing, class, can be extremely fun but also extremely exhausting. If you are getting overwhelmed of course it's smart to take a break. However, working at these companies does not always give a break. The pressure is on for each producer, writer, composer, and arrangement coordinator. That is why I have decided to start pumping your brains each week.”

Jisung’s class took place in Yang Hall, the building for music and the arts. The students looked around at each other trying to make sense of what their teacher was saying nearing the end of class. Jisung sat in the second row looking up at his professor but also looking down at his notebook. His lyrics and composition for the internship wasn’t going how he wanted. He only finished the first line and the beginning melody that he still wasn’t sure on. In order to get into the internship there was a trial period where all applicants had to meet certain goals. To apply he had to write a non lyric composition, just music nothing more. Now since he was accepted into the trial period he has to write an actual original song all on his own. No help from anyone. And sure he could ask the music department head of the school or his teacher but Jisung signed his name to that agreement and intends to keep it that way.

“Next week come in with a 2 minute song composition. And each week after you are to compose a song for the remainder of October.”

“Each week?!” someone blurted out. 

“Your final will have to do with composing and arrangement. Remember class, this is advanced music producing. Your intro class should have warned you about the workload for this class. And I know I am a teacher's assistant, but I am a heavy homework teacher. This shouldn’t be a surprise,” the professor responded. 

_I have an internship song to do, weekly 2 minute compositions for this class, and voting to do...great_ , Jisung thought. 

“Oh and I wanted to ask, is anyone going out for the YJS Hit internship?”

Jisung popped his head up.

“In the past lots of my students applied for internships at YJS Hit and some did make it.”

Jisung raised his hand and his teacher nodded at him with a smile. But then glanced behind Jisung.

“Excellent! Two of my students in this class, huh? That’s 1 more than my last class this semester.”

_Two?_

Jisung glanced back to see the guy’s hand still raised and looking at Jisung with a smirk.

_Who the hell is this guy?_

“According to the seating chart you are...Ha Yoonbin and Han Jisung correct?”

“Yes,” Yoonbin replied, still looking at Jisung.

Jisung furrowed his brows and turned around. “Yes sir.”

“What genre are you focusing on for the internship Mr. Han?”

“Hip hop and RnB, professor,” Jisung said.

“You Mr. Ha?” the professor asked. 

“Rap and Hip hop,” Yoonbin replied.

The professor touched his chin before smiling wide. 

“Since you both are going out for this internship and you have to think quick on your feet…would you be up for a quick rap off?” 

Before Jisung could even think Yoonbin was already up from his seat.

“I’m down,” he said and looked at Jisung for an answer.

Jisung got up too and smiled. “I don’t back down from challenges.”

_Also there’s no way I’m letting this guy show me up._

Yoonbin and Jisung stood across from each other in front of the class. The other students had all their eyes on them. The professor looked at the clock. 

“Five minutes left before we dismiss. Mr. Ha, you can begin.”

Yoonbin wasted no time. 

_“Sound the alarm_

_HY coming in at real speed_

_I recognize the real, I don't need no fake love_

_Coming from you like Meek Mill_

_Don't underestimate me, uh_

_Only regret will remain, uh_

_HY, I'm going up, uh_

_I'm phenomenon, I ain't gonna stop_

_(Oh!)_

_I'm known as triple threat_

_Rap, dance, vocal, I do it all_

_Oh man, like triple X, HY's too hot_

_The marathon I've been running all this time heats me up_

_It's not a big deal now_

_Because I'm on that runner's high.”_

The minute Yoonbin stopped Jisung went in. 

_“Big picture, I haven't even completed the painting_

_It already looks like a masterpiece_

_Lift up that hesitant ass to_

_Work, run as if it's Hani's life_

_Running hard without insurance_

_On a path that does not guarantee success_

_The pressure that carefully felt from my back_

_I'm wearing a mask again, what_

_It strikes me harder, in no time I'm running to Major's end_

_Of course it's just my small wish_

_I still haven't achieved even 0.1% of the million marks to my goal_

_Shawty my price, my results are different_

_Not a typical perfect success_

_Greedy me wants worldwide attention, what!”_

Jisung and Yoonbin panted quietly, slightly glaring at each other. The students and Professor clapped in excitement. 

“That Mr. Ha and Mr. Han was amazing. I look forward to seeing if you both get into the internship. Class dismissed. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In between class periods Seungmin spotted Sanha near the cafe and dang near sprinted right to him. When he reached Sanha he simply drank a bit of his Iced Americano and looked at Seungmin. Seungmin was out of breath with both eyes on Sanha.

“Ouch Seungmin. Those daggers you got for eyes really do damage,” Sanha said with fake concern.

“Bite me Sanha.”

“Didn’t know you were into that,” Sanha whipped back.

“Why did you stand me up at the Youth Villa House?” Seungmin asked, ignoring Sanha’s attempt at a joke. 

“Oh that….changed my mind,” Sanha shrugged.

“And I assume letting me know was way too big of a hassle for you,” Seungmin angrily said.

Sanha gasped but couldn’t hide his smirk. “I knew I forgot to do something.”

Never in his life did Seungmin want to smack someone. 

“You almost screwed up everything! I should have ignored you. Oh why did I even agree to your offer?” Seungmin mumbled.

“Because you’re desperate and it reeks,” Sanha replied.

Seungmin shot more daggers at him. “That was rhetorical.”

“I know. I just couldn’t help answering.”

Seungmin took a deep breath and grinned up at him. Sanha faltered and tightened his hand around his drink.

“What’s with the sudden and creepy smile?”

“Well despite you being a devil, I lucked out. We got a fourth roommate. Actually on the day you left us all to rot, he came running in like an angel. So basically I didn’t need you. And I don’t need this ‘revenge pay back’ you have going on. So Sanha, this is the last time I’ll be entertaining your messed up game. I hope you have the day you deserve.”

Seungmin walked away from him quickly, not looking back. Sanha lost appetite for his drink and threw it away hissing. He looked up watching Seungmin walk away into the crowds of the university center.

“I’m not done with you yet Seungmin. The pay back I want is coming.”


	7. Chapter 7

Felix left the YVH around 5 pm to catch the train for his shift at 7 pm. It was a bit early but Felix had to get there and change into his ‘uniform’ in a sense. Also, he liked to be early incase of any issues or accidents on his way there. This job was a must for going to school and Felix would never try to ruin that by being late. Even once. Plus, while he’s waiting for his shift he likes to go over any orders from Midzy’s and think over how he should mail his prints out. Luckily the boys school schedule has been all over the place so when Felix came home with his prints no one was home. With Chenle it was harder because Chenle made up his own hours. This was way better for Felix. Also with his prints he wanted to do like an ad so he also planned to go to a little store and pick up some girly things to match the aesthetic of the photos. Potential buyers would see how good it looks and then may hop on over to his site and place an order. 

As he waited for his stop he was listening to some American music. Korean music is great and he loves it, obviously, but sometimes he likes to hear his native tongue. The next stop came up and Felix hopped off and put up his hood. Just in case someone who knows him sees him. He doesn’t need people to see him right now. 

On one of the streets he stops and heads down the steps to a door with a translucent glass. Behind the glass was a warm yellowish orange light. He opened the door and entered a nice sized forger with red carpet and tan colored walls. There were two bouncers next to a pair of big black doors in the middle of the room. They both nodded to him. Felix nodded back and turned to face the smaller black door with a scan lock to his right. Felix reached into his jacket and got out his keycard and hit it against the scanner. It flashed green and Felix opened the door. He continued to walk down the hallway passing other doors with faint voices inside them. Then he reached the door he needed to go into. 

Y-O-N-G-B-O-K the door sign read. His dressing room. Felix opened up that one with his second keycard and turned on the lights. His tailored suit he wears was all ironed and hung up for him complimentary of the exclusive dry cleaners the business uses. He got out of his street clothes and got changed. The suit coat was white, matching his pants, and the vest was a dark blue with two silver buttons holding it close. He added his accessories to the ensemble; a silver diamond brooch, his silver rings, a long silver earring for one ear, and the thick dark blue choker ribbon clipped perfectly on his neck. Then he put a robe on as he started styling his hair and doing light make-up but not covering up his freckles. After one client saw his freckles and raved about it so much his boss said to never cover them up again.

“It’s amazing, your clientele soared after we put up a headshot showing your freckles. They’re like a siren call, kid.”

That’s what his boss told him months ago. Felix sat there looking at himself. He looked good, he couldn’t deny that. The clock in the room said 6:30. He had time so he got out his phone and started looking at any requests. As he looked his mind also drifted back to how he got this job a year ago.

_*flashback*_

_“Excuse me young man?!” said someone who grabbed Felix’s arm._

_Felix snapped his head back and was about to yell at the guy until he saw how wide the dude’s eyes were._

_“Please forgive me but your face….”_

_Felix immediately glared. “And what about my face?”_

_“Oh wow and your voice too...Your face and voice is gorgeous. So gorgeous it's unfair…”_

_Felix blinked at that, all anger gone and replaced with confusion. The man let go of his wrist and bowed._

_“I am Mr. Bahng. I work for the PRISM Club in Seoul, have you heard of it?”_

_“N-no,” Felix replied._

_“PRISM is the exquisite club that caters to fun, fantasy, and beauty. I was out meeting some potential applicants for an opening but then I saw you. You wouldn’t happen to be looking for a job?”_

_Actually Felix was on his way to his job. It was a standard job at a kids dance studio as a receptionist. He wanted to work at the dance studio he attends for fun but there were no openings so he took what was next, a place for little kids. It was boring but with a lot of hours he could get some money to help with school. But his room and board for the school was so, so much and the loans continued to eat him up inside._

_“Actually sir, I do have a job--,” Felix started._

_“You love this job?” Mr. Bahng asked._

_“What?”_

_“Does this job pay enough for your comfort?”_

_Felix didn’t appreciate the personal questions but thinking about it...no the job didn’t. When Felix didn’t respond Mr. Bahng grinned._

_“Do you have time to spare? We are close by the club now, I could give you a tour.”_

_The gleam in Mr. Bahng’s eyes made Felix nervous but weirdly curious. He said yes. The club was beautiful and big; the red carpet and the side bar with chandeliers on top. The many small stairs leading to a booth with so many fancy wines and liquor on the tables. No customers were there because the club opened at 5 pm. But he saw everyone preparing to open and the extremely handsome young men in suits walking about._

_“The workers. Well, here they are called hosts,” Mr. Bahng explained._

_Felix nodded still in awe of the place. Then an older woman came out to talk to Mr. Bahng._

_“Ms. Jeongyeon, how are you ma’am?”_

_They chatted for a bit as Felix continued to look around. She then noticed Felix and gave him a look over and nodded slightly before whispering in Mr. Bahngs ear. Then she walked away._

_“That was my supervisor, she runs the PRISM location in Seoul, we have other locations throughout South Korea and in Japan. Ms. Jeongyeon likes you.”_

_“Why would she?” Felix asked curious._

_“Come on kid, look at you. Who wouldn’t? My turn for my question. You never answered it from before. ‘Does this job pay enough for your comfort’? I know you already have a job but a young man like you - how old are you son?”_

_“Nineteen,” Felix said._

_“Of course, a young blood of nineteen like yourself switches jobs all the time. And I assume you’re also in school?”_

_Once he got a yes Mr. Bahng continued._

_“And does this place intrigue you?”_

_Felix couldn’t help but say yes._

_Mr. Bahng put a hand on his shoulder. “No strings attached. People don’t understand what hosts actually are. Thinking of them as prostitutes, a job that has no merit. The sad reality many hosts come to figure out when they say their profession. I get it, kid. You can leave this place right now if you want. But I’m very open to discussing the open position with you. Because young man, after what Ms. Jeongyeon just told me, the job is practically in your hands.”_

_This place put a spell on Felix because the only word in his mouth was ‘yes’._

_Mr. Bahng smiled that smile and they went into a back room to talk. The talk lasted longer than Felix expected. He thought he would go home and think about the offer. Not literally signing the contract and accepting the job that day. But the way Mr. Bahng talked about this place peaked his interest. Deciding a career at the age of 19 was hard enough but even harder when one isn’t sure what to invest in. His job right now wouldn’t lead to full time not that Felix wanted it too._

_They would give him shadow-training for a week. Then put him on the floor by himself. Lots of ladies love ‘new-blood’ as they termed it. After signing all the legal papers Mr. Bahng asked him what name he wanted to be called._

_“Some don’t use their actual name. Heck, a lot of our boys go by English names and the women love it. Mostly it's for privacy concerns as a lot of people don’t see hosting as an appropriate job. Do you happen to have another name you could use, son?_

_“Yeah. Yongbok.”_

_*flashback*_

Felix breathed out slowly. Now, he was the fifth best host in this club. And there were about forty hosts at this location working. The pay was insane, even more than a year ago because of his reputation. At first he was shy and blushed a lot but that only made the women come back. Then he learned how to work his shyness to his advantage. A lot of the men here went for straight confidence and bold. Felix decided to use a sweet charm with a feeling of serious intensity underneath. He could blush and smile widely and still have these women in love with him for the night. 2019 was the year that Felix really started to work harder at work, the new job too but also being a fansite. For once he felt like he was in charge, that he knew what he was doing. Doing this work and his own photo business made him feel like he wasn’t failing. Unlike at school where he has no idea what he wants to get a degree in and is constantly feeling like he should just drop out. 

His phone chimed and it was a five minute warning before his shift started. Snapping out of his thoughts he gave himself one more look over and headed onto the main floor. 

“Hello Yongbok,” said the formal seater of the guests. “Ms. Nayeon is waiting for you.”

He smiled warmly. “Thank you.”

Felix made his way to his main booth. Ms. Nayeon started to see him earlier this year and then became a regular and one of his highest paying clients. She was beautiful with long legs and long brown hair in soft waves. Not to mention her smile was precious. When he came into view she smiled and gave a cute wave. Felix smirked; just like him Nayeon knew how to use her cute personality.

“Hello Ms. Nayeon,” he said with a bow.

He sat down next to her and noticed her dress.

“The light blue dress makes you shine,” he said sweetly.

“Why thank you. You as well. Look so good and look so sweet. Lookin’ good enough to eat,” she song-sanged.

Felix crossed his legs with an amused smile. “Ice Cream by BlackPink feat. Selena Gomez. A good one.”

“Yes, I’ve been listening to The Album for days now! I’m surprised you knew the song.”

“They’re your favorite group. I make sure to remember the interests of my ladies.”

She held back a slight squeal and smiled shyly. On the table were small appetizers she ordered before he came out. She popped a pitless cherry in her mouth gazing at him.

“I asked for your sweetest and finest wine tonight. Something fruit based. What’s your favorite fruit Yongbok?”

“Strawberries,” he replied. “I can always go for some.”

Nayeon licked her lips and grinned, reaching down for a stemless strawberry bowl. 

“Good thing I asked for some.”

She lifted a nice size strawberry lightly placing it in Felix’s mouth and took a small bite of it, their lips so close to touching. 

“They’re my favorite too,” she said slyly. 

Felix ate the rest and gave a light chuckle using his tongue to push against his cheek. A blush slowly formed over his face before he could stop it.

She pouted. “Gosh you’re too cute.”

 _Always the flirty one_ , he thought. 

“I’ve been told,” he 

The waitress walked over and delivered the sweet wine and two tall glasses. She reached for it before Felix stopped her.

“What’s the point of coming here if you are going to do things for yourself?” 

He grabbed the bottle and poured a nice size for her. 

She shrugged with a small bounce. “Seeing you is the reason I come here. I think that point speaks for itself.”

Felix poured him a glass then handed Nayeon her glass.

“Then I’m honored.”

They clinked glasses and drank. Nayeon was right about this wine, it was the sweetest he’d ever tasted. 

“Is it good?” she asked him. 

“It’s delectable,” Felix replied. “But really what matters if you like it.”

She picked up his hand lightly tracing his fingers. “My favorite flavor is sweet. Anything I’ve ever picked here is so tasty. I already know that I’ll love it.” 

Felix hummed taking another sip feeling it warm him up inside. Nayeon was very forward and though he could keep up with her, the alcohol helped just a little bit. 

“Enough about me. Tell me about you now. How’s your photography going?”

But that right there was why Felix enjoyed hosting Nayeon. She always asked about his photography. 

They talked the night away, drinking, eating sweets, even listening to the suave jazz music Felix loved. Soon it was 2 am and Nayeon bid him farewell. Felix cleaned up his face and hung up his suit getting dressed in his street clothes getting ready to leave. The early dark morning air was colder and Felix wrapped his arms around him to keep warm through the walk and onto the train. He felt the tiredness start to wear on him. Trying to not let his eyes close into slumber he made his way down the street until he remembered that he wanted to pick up the stuff for the photoshoot with Chaeryeong’s pictures. 

“Damnnnnnn!” he dragged out. 

He ran to a nearby convenience store and grabbed random girly items. When he got up to the cashier she swiped his stuff and he paid. However there were no more store bags for him. She apologized profusely but Felix said it was okay. 

“Wait? Do you have a trash bag I could use?” he asked.

She blinked but said yes. She gave him a medium sized clear trash bag.

“Thank you! Oh and get home safely,” he told her as he ran out the store. 

Felix put in the passcode for the YVH and quietly closed the door. 

_Finally...bed now.._

“Felix?”

The tired boy could have jumped ten feet in the air but instead settled for almost tripping over his feet. It was Seungmin who called him. His hair looked messy and his face a little sleepy. Felix wanted to coo and pet his hair but restrained himself.

“Oh sorry Seungmin. I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No, I was getting a glass of water,” Seungmin replied.

He eyed the trash bag Felix was holding. Felix saw and hid it slightly behind his legs.

“Ah I see! I was just out getting some stuff for, uh, class. I meant to do it earlier before my work but I totally forgot,” he explained hastily.

“Boy you’re work does keep you out so late,” Seungmin commented. “Well I won’t keep you. We are all going to go couch shopping tomorrow so let’s both get our rest.”

“Right! Night Seungmin,” Felix said and scurried to his room.

Seungmin yawned and shrugged going back to his room.

_Looks like he was digging through someone's trash._


	8. Chapter 8

Before the boys headed out to go couch shopping, Hyunjin decided to go for a brisk run in the park. He loves to run early in the morning. The young handsome man tied up his shoelaces and quietly closed the house door. He turned on his Treasure playlist and started down to the park. The park had lots of trees, a cute fountain, and a jungle gym for little kids. 

As he ran he thought about his living arrangement. It was good. They minded each other's space well enough...okay well the trash got full a few times and Jisung is really, really slow at cleaning it up. Even Felix hasn’t been dusting the living room and Hyunjin wasn’t aware of how much dust a place can get. But it was good. He only wished he could talk to them more. 

Hyunjin followed the small little path breathing in and out enjoying the coldish air. There were voices behind him but he ignored them as they were probably other runners. That is until one of them grabbed his arm almost having him flail. 

He flinched but forced a smile on his face to ask how he could help him when his face turned to stone seeing the owner of the hand. 

“It is you!” 

_ Daehwi. _

Hyunjin’s legs instantly felt like jello and his mouth sharp and dry. 

“Oh so you were right Daehwi,” said another pair behind him. 

_ Bomin and Hyunjoon...this can’t be….no.  _

“Just like I said the other day! He only grew out his hair and dyed it. Hey Hyunjin, I was calling out to you the other day and then you randomly ran,” Daehwi said. 

Hyunjin still couldn’t speak. He only kept looking at the three of them; his hands continued to shake and his lips trembled. 

No, I moved away. They can’t be here. They can’t be.

Hyunjoon shoved him laughing. “Just like high school. You still can’t talk right, stupid?”

He laughed harder and the others snickered. 

“We were surprised to see you graduate a little bit earlier than our class Hyunjin,” Bomin said. 

“Yeah, you got your diploma in the office I heard then was shipped off to your Aunts house. Which I guess is around here,” Hyunjoon said gazing around. 

“No!” Hyunjin finally said. “No, her place is a bit farther away. I just like this park.”

Daehwi gazed at him but put on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Okay then. It’s good to see you. What university you attend? I know you got accepted somewhere.”

“Just...just a low ranked one,” Hyunjin mumbled.

Bomin swatted him on the back. “Come on, speak up. Why do you mumble like a baby all the damn time?”

Daehwi scoffed. “He’s always been like that. Baby Hyunjin, so tall but basically small inside. Well, what school?”

Hyunjin could see that Daehwi could tell if he lied. His breathing only started to worsen with a wheeze. So he told him the truth.

“Really?! I just transferred there,” Daehwi said with a grin. “The boys don’t go to college but got a job a ten minute train ride away from the school. Actually today we were gonna all hang out and get some food.”

_ You mean force me to go get you food _ , Hyunjin thought. 

His feet started to step backward away from them inch by inch. 

“You should come with us--,” Hyunjoon started.

“Can’t,” Hyunjin interrupted.

That wasn’t the best move. Hyunjoon shoved his shoulder. 

“Yah, why’d you interrupt me BitchHyun?” he said, still pushing his shoulder. “Ha! Remember that name? Your favorite nickname given by your best friends? Don’t you want to hang out with us?”

“Just like the good ol days,” Bomin added.

Hyunjin continued to shake his head looking more at the ground than at them. 

“Can’t. My aunt has things we need to do since my Uncle died,” Hyunjin lied.

His aunt wasn’t even married. Daehwi hummed and then raised his hand. Hyunjoon stopped shoving and lowered his hand. 

“Ease up Bomin,” Daehwi said in a icky sweet tone. “Seems like Hyunhyun is going through a lot. Instead, give us your number. Then we will hang out.”

Hyunjin couldn’t even swallow. But with all eyes on him he had to give the number. Daehwi put the number in his phone and then started to text. Hyunjin’s phone dinged. Hyunjin got out his phone and saw the text from his number. It made him want to fade away.

“Had to make sure I didn’t miss a number,” Daehwi said. “Let’s go boys. Bye Hyunhyun I’ll be texting you soon.”

Daehwi turned to leave and Hyunjoon nudged Hyunjin on his way out with Bomin laughing beside him. The three walked farther and farther and once Hyunjin couldn’t see them anymore he sunk to the ground shaking. 

_ Why? I did everything I could to leave them behind. Why? Why do I have to be in pain forever? _

+++++++++++++++

As Hyunjin was out, the boys were also up quite early. Not to get ready for the day but to get in some extra voting. Voting, as one may have already guessed, was a pain. However voting a lot was even more painful. Felix had made a good 12 accounts to vote with, Seungmin only 5 accounts as he wasn’t fond of the obsessive nature voting could have, Hyunjin had 9, and Jisung had 15. Jisung’s voting team had also started their plan with the Kakao members asking them to make 10 accounts each and document their progress on an exclusive google excel sheet. They also made contact with the international MOAs and they as well had a plan for their own voting team. On the outside everything looked good, except for the streams on Spotify. Spotify was so internationally based that other groups' numbers did insanely well, one being Ateez, the rival of TXT. At least in the fandoms. It all started with some I-Atiny and I-Moa beef but then it found its way onto the Korean side. So now K-Moas and K-Atinys also battle. Some joked it would be the next Army vs EXOL rivalry. Jisung laughed at that, he wasn’t sure but hell, maybe. The fighting was intense and long winded and such a distraction from voting. But Jisung was a good multitasker. As he was voting in the house he was also fighting a K-Atiny.

**@ange1_devi1 quoted @DESTINYZERO: Why don’t you focus on how no one in Korea knows you exist and your only hope is for fans overseas to trend a hashtag to make Ateez relevant?**

As he waited for the reply he got back to voting with his computer. Constantly putting in his daily vote then signing out to sign in to his next account and do the same thing. His phone buzzed.

**@DESTINYZERO quoted @ ange1_devi1: Why don’t you focus on how TXT only got its big break from being the baby brothers to BTS, the only relevant thing about them?**

Jisung bit his lip hard and chuckled darkly. 

_ This bitch... _ he thought. 

**@ange1_devi1 quoted @DESTINYZERO: Relevant? The only relevant thing about your group is how they are trying to become the next BTS and failing at that. Oh and the one only good vocalist you have. Barely.**

“I hate Atinys so much,” Jisung mumbled.

_ Ding! _

**@DESTINYZERO quoted @ ange1_devi1: Says the one from a company desperate for TXT to be the next BTS because they know the company is done once they leave. Also, you’re one to talk about our vocalist when you only got 1 basic little idol rapper who acts sexy for attention since his rap won’t get him any.**

Jisung was about to reply with venom when he heard the front door open. Jisung finished up his last vote for today and exited his room. Seungmin also came out of his room with furrowed brows stuffing his phone in his pocket. Hyunjin walked in eyes downcast.

“Hey Hyunjin?” Jisung called out. 

He jumped a little but looked up. His eyes were reddish and his face a little puffy. Seungmin also noticed.

“Are you alright?” Seungmin asked.

“Y-yeah, the wind picked up when I was running. Let me take a quick shower and we can go,” Hyunjin said making his way to the bathroom.

“Sure. Oh and about the outside porch…” Seungmin said.

“Right, I’ll do that once we get back. I promise!”

Hyunjin closed the bathroom door. Felix then appeared from his room ready to go. 

“Hyunjin back?” he asked.

“Mhmm, just going to take a quick shower,” Seungmin answered. 

They heard the shower start so the boys sat on the floor or at the table on their phones waiting for him. Felix finished up voting and just scrolled on instagram. Meanwhile Jisung kept glaring at that quote tweet. Seungmin drank his bottled water and was checking out some gallery pictures of nature he took. 

“Ready!” Hyunjin said all dressed. 

The three looked up at him in shock. 

“Fast shower and dresser,” he said. “Let’s go get that couch!”

++++++++++++++++++++

“OCTOBER 4th FURNITURE SALE! COME NOW!” 

Seungmin, Hyunjin, Felix and Jisung walked down the mall together when the loud yeller caught their attention.

“Sale? We gotta check it out,” Jisung said. 

“Yeah and then go get lunch after. We’ve been at it for hours and I’m starving,” Felix mentioned. 

“Same actually. Seungmin when we go to this store can you please not be so...picky?” Jisung begged.

Seungmin gapped. “I’m not picky! We can’t just order any type of couch. We have to make sure it's sturdy, matching the house, and is comfortable.”

“I mean you were, like, bouncing on the seat cushions Seungmin,” Hyunjin added.

“It was overkill. Please, I’m sure this place has the perfect couch for us,” Felix said.

Seungmin mumbled about wanting to make sure it was a good couch but followed the three into the store. 

“Hello! Looking for something in particular?” the salesman asked.

“Yes. A couch, a neutral color, and cheap,” Hyunjin said. 

“I have the perfect thing for you. And with the sale it will be delivered for free,” the salesperson said with a bright smile. 

“Free delivery? Hell yes,” Jisung said.

They followed him to a grayish couch that was a little old fashioned but wasn’t bad. It sat 4 cushions which was perfect for the boys.

“Well take it--,” Jisung started.

“Pause!” Seungmin said. “Can we at least see the price first?”

“Of course, of course!” the salesperson said holding up the tag.

The four gawked at it then turned around in a huddle.

“With all four of us it shouldn’t be a problem right?” Jisung asked.

“It’s not that pricey,” Hyunjin said. “And I have money saved up that can cover a chunk.”

“I just got paid from my work,” Felix said. “I can swing my share.”

Seungmin sighed. “I suppose you all wouldn’t want to try like a thrift store for a couch?”

“Gross a used couch?” Hyunjin said, scrunching his nose.

“Things happen on couches so I would rather get a new one that hasn’t been taken home,” Felix bluntly said. 

“Alright!” Jisung shouted.

“Salesman you got a deal!”

They signed the papers and paid for it on each of their debit cards. It would arrive on October 8th. They said thank you again and left the place heading to the food court. 

“I want pizza.”

“I want a sub.”

“I want Jajangmyeon.”

“I want sushi.” 

“How about we get our stuff and sit down at that big table?” Felix said, pointing. “I just want a slice of pizza so I’ll go grab it quick once I’m done.”

They agreed and went to go get their food. Felix quickly got his slice and sat down chowing down on it. It was vegetable and sausage and it filled his body instantly. Seungmin was the second to get his food as he only wanted a sub sandwich. He took a bite and hummed happily.

“I see you were starving too,” Felix said grinning. 

“Ha-ha yeah. But I was determined to find the perfect couch,” Seungmin defended.

“Nah, you’re just picky.”

Felix chuckled at Seungmin’s annoyed expression and ate another bite. Seungmin got out his phone and was scrolling aimlessly when a mutual tweeted something.

**There was...actually a saesang outside ITZY’s dorms...oh that's so gross. I hope JYPE takes immediate action. Going through their garbage and collecting it in his own garbage bag. Yuck.**

Seungmin felt ill at the thought. He read more on the tweets and supposedly last night someone says they saw the saesang outside ITZY’s dorms close to 2 am. 

_ That’s so damn disgust-- did they say 2 am?  _

His gut twisted slightly and Seungmin put down his sandwich. 

_ A trashbag….2 am… _

His eyes lifted up to Felix taking another bite of his pizza. Then Seungmin mentally slapped himself. 

_ The reach Kim Seungmin is so far! There’s no way Felix….no way, no way. ...But who has such a job that goes into the early morning. And his trash bag had a lot of girly items… _

“Jajangmyeon and root beer!” Jisung said happily, sitting down at the table. 

Seungmin put a smile on and focused on Jisung slurping down his noodles while forcing his far-reached suspicions out of his head. But even so they held on lingering.

Hyunjin came last. “The line for sushi was long!” he whined. 

“It was, I’m almost done with my pizza,” Felix replied. 

They ate in comfortable silence before Hyunjin spoke up.

“So um…we’ve been living together for some days but kind of don’t know anything about each other. I don’t know, it's odd.”

There was a lingering pause before Seungmin spoke. 

“I’m an open book,” Seungmin said. “I just thought that our main priority was to be good housemates and kind of live our own lives. I didn’t know that you wanted to do more than that, but that’s fine. I’m majoring in international languages.”

“Ah that explains all the Korean to English translations you do in your room,” Felix remembered. 

Seungmin stuttered a little. “Ah, you hear me…”

But Felix shook his head. “Only some words but never the full thing. I’m actually undeclared but I love photography. Maybe I’ll go into that full time.”

Seungmin raised his eyebrow. “Photography? What do you take pictures of?”

Felix licked his lips. “Just the public environment. People walking past and seeing their natural selves.”

_ People huh _ , Seungmin thought. 

“International languages and photography sound so interesting. I’m just in child development and business. I want to run a daycare when I get older,” Hyunjin responded.

“You do seem like a soft one. You’ll be great with kids,” Seungmin commented.

He could have sworn that Hyunjin’s eyes grew bigger and sparkled. “Really? I-I hope so.”

“Jisung what about you?” Seungmin asked, turning to him.

Jisung slurped down his food. “I’m in music production.”

“Oh shit that's so cool!” Hyunjin said.

“Yeah, that has to be a lot of work,” Seungmin added.

He shrugged. “Yeah it is. I’m actually going out for an internship at YJS Hit too,” he said. 

The three “ooo-ed” at him and Jisung got a little bit shy as he continued to eat his noodles. 

“What do you have to go to get accepted?” Hyunjin asked.

“Enter in an original song by the 19th,” Jisung replied. “If you hear mumbling in the dorms that sounds like a bad song then it’s me,” he joked. 

“I highly doubt that. You have a music look to you anyway. Can we hear it?” Felix asked.

“No,” Jisung blurted out with a harsh tone. 

He saw Felix’s face fall and kept talking. “No, I mean. It’s not...not good. Yet. If I get the internship then I’ll be sure to show you guys. If you want that is.”

“Deal then,” Seungmin said. “Cause I want to.”

Felix nodded along with Hyunjin. The boys finished their food and were about to leave the mall when they saw little kids running past them. They were running to a little carnival right inside the mall, filled with games and sweet treats.

“Oh what’s that?” Hyunjin asked, walking closer.

“I think it's a little treat thing the mall is putting on. Anyway we should head on home,” Seungmin said. 

“B-but wait can we stay a bit?” Hyunjin asked, fiddling his thumbs. “It looks fun…”

“Hmm, I don’t know Hyunjin I got lots of homework,” Seungmin started.

“I also have some side business to take care of before work,” Felix added.

“And I wanted to attempt a second verse today,” Jisung replied.

Hyunjin pouted and gave them the most perfect puppy dog eyes that made them all melt.

Felix sucked in air through his teeth. “An hour wouldn’t hurt.”

Seungmin and Jisung looked at each other. “An hour really wouldn’t.”

Hyunjin smiled brightly and led the way. 

“A cotton candy machine!” Hyunjin shouted, running toward it. 

“Four please!”

The boys looked around starting to feel giddy at all the activities around them. Hyunjin came back and handed them their stick of cotton candy. Felix took a bite and felt the sweetness melt on his tongue. Then something caught his eye.

“Is that a claw machine?” he said, already walking toward it. 

The others followed.

“Bet you can’t get two plushies,” Jisung said, nudging him.

Felix smirked. “You’re on.”

For an hour and a little over they played games and cheered each other on. Felix and Hyunjin battled in a Just Dance game. Jisung and Seungmin did a water gun race shooting at a target. At the end, Hyunjin spotted a photobooth and got all the boys to get in it. 

“Say cheese!”

The boys crowded together and smiled big, smiled goofy, smiled cooly. All of them complimented the pictures and walked out the mall making idle chit chat. Jisung drank his smoothie holding one of the plushies Felix won for all 4 of them. Seungmin laughed at something Felix said. And Hyunjin couldn't help the smile growing on his face. At that moment, he wondered if this was what it was like to really have friends. 


	9. Chapter 9

October 5th. The first Music Show round of SKF and the boys were all prepared. Just yesterday night they all won the raffle and got tickets to go to the show. Prior to this date they had taken off from work for the evening and or made sure certain assignments due on the 5th were already turned in. Tonight nothing could distract them. SKF started at 8 pm and the boys couldn’t wait. 

Felix was in the library at school finishing up more voting when Seungmin came around the corner with his cart of books behind Felix. Seungmin got a devious smile on his face; he slowly crept away from his cart planning to scare Felix. Felix was really into his phone. As Seungmin came up around his shoulder, Felix had exited the app he was on and his home screen showed a picture of a girl with long brown hair laughing looking to her side. That’s when he froze. It was an ITZY member, he was sure of it. His mutual was a huge Midzy so he saw her on his twitter timeline often. Felix looked up and sensed something behind him. He turned and jumped a little at Seungmin being right there.

“Woah! Seungmin, did not hear you,” Felix gasped. 

Seungmin blinked and put a smile on his face. “Gotcha. I saw you so I felt like scaring you.”

Felix chuckled out taking deep breaths. “Mission accomplished.”

“Who’s the girl? She’s insanely pretty,” Seungmin commented. 

Felix raised his eyebrow and Seungmin pointed to his phone. Felix’s eyes widened looking at his phone.

_ Shit _ , Felix thought. 

“My girlfriend,” Felix said, cringing at the thought. 

_ Oh this isn’t right,  _ he thought. 

“She wanted me to put this as my phone background. She thought it was cute and you don’t tell your girl what to do, am I right?”

Seungmin’s mouth went into a thin line. 

“Right.”

_ That's Chaeryeong from Itzy you saesang sonofabitch _ , Seungmin thought. 

Felix coughed. “Anyway, I’m glad I caught you. I wanted to let you know I have errands to do tonight after my last evening class. So I won’t be home when you get home. Don’t worry though! I’m planning to mop and dust in the living room before I go to bed.”

“I guess all of us have things to do today,” Seungmin replied. “The others said they would be busy tonight too.”

Felix gathered up his stuff and put his phone in his white hoodie pocket. 

“That’s good then. Glad I was able to catch you here.”

Seungmin nodded. “Yeah I work here too. Campus job.”

“Nice gig. See ya later Seungmin,” Felix said.

The pink haired boy walked out of the library and Seungmin’s frown deepened.

“I’m living with a saesang...a friggin saesang,” Seungmin breathed out.

_ I have to think wisely about this. Who do I even tell first? I could tell my mutual but there’s not much she can do from Busan. Also what’s their sasaeng username? What site does he do his business on? Twitter? Instagram? I need evidence and then I’ll confront him. _

Seungmin went back to his cart now troubled with his thoughts. 

+++++++++++++++++

Hyunjin continued to look up at the clock on the wall of the daycare as he played blocks with a small boy.

“Mr. Jin! Pay attention,” said the little boy.

Hyunjin turned his way from the clock and gave a sheepish smile.

“Sorry little one. I just have somewhere to be today.”

“Where you going?” the little boy asked.

“To see a music show of a music artist I like,” Hyunjin replied.

“You like them?” the boy said, picking up a block.

“Very much.”

“M’kay,” the boy said.

He placed his block on top of two more blocks before turning to Hyunjin and placing both his hands on each of Hyunjin’s cheeks.

“Mr. Jin you are handsome.”

“Oh-oh thank you,” Hyunjin said with a soft laugh.

“You are handsome but aren’t dating. Why?” the little one asked, with serious eyes.

“Eh?”

“Mr. Jin alone. Why? Why?” he asked again.

Hyunjin could only stutter.

“Sc-school is hard so dating is even harder,” Hyunjin explained.

“Hmmm Mr. Jin stay alone then.”

The little boy swatted his cheeks four times and went back to playing blocks as if he didn’t just diss Hyunjin. 

_ These kids...brutal damn _ , Hyunjin said making a fake sob face. 

Hyunjin gazed up at the clock again and it was 6 o’clock. 

“Mr. Jin has to go now. Bye bye little one,” Hyunjin said, patting the boy's hair.

“Bye-bye,” the little one replied.

Getting up Hyunjin bowed to his other coworkers and went into the back room to hang up his apron when Miyeon came in. She gave him a quick hug and said goodbye. Hyunjin rushed out of the daycare center and hopped on the train. He already had his backpack with his simple white lightstick he bought from the store and camera to take some pictures of the performance. This was his first time seeing Treasure live and he was jumping in his skin. When he arrived at the venue there were so many people, he even saw a good amount of boys too. On the side away from the main doors he saw little set ups of fandoms probably hanging out before they let the fans in the doors at 7. He saw a Treasure sign but decided to simply hang out and go get some snacks before the doors opened. He made his way over to the snack truck passing an Ateez sign. 

The minute Hyunjin passed the sign, Seungmin turned around to look at the crowd again just missing Hyunjin. A person next to him also followed his gaze.

“I’m hoping a lot of them are Atinys or will fall in love with Ateez,” he said.

Seungmin bowed a little to him to say hello. “Me too. There’s so many here.”

“This type of voting is exciting but so nerve wrecking.”

“A free show though,” Seungmin mentioned.

He laughed. “And that’s the upside. How long have you been an Atiny?”

“Since pre-debut, I’ve been waiting on them for a while,” Seungmin said. “I saw their Pick It Up dance cover and they’ve had me since.”

“Lucky, I knew about them during their debut but didn’t become an Atiny until Wave and Illusion,” the other responded. “Before that I was actually intrigued by TXT.”

Seungmin groaned but grinned. “Gosh, you were almost a Moa?”

The boy chuckled. “You don’t like Moas either, huh?”

“I liked them fine until one wanted to fight me on twitter,” Seungmin said, rolling his eyes. 

“The fandom wars get nasty online. That’s why my twitter is private and only follows TXT accounts. Ah! They’re opening the doors.”

The staff for SKF came out and people started lining up. Seungmin and the boy said their goodbyes and got in line. So focused on finally being let in, Seungmin didn’t realize someone from afar take pictures of him. On the other side of the line, Felix was there with his camera equipment all set to go for Itzy’s performance.

_ I really hope I can see Chaeryeong well, _ Felix thought.

Near the beginning of the line was Jisung with some other Moas. Hyunjin was near the back. They all filed into the audience seats and sat down. Before them was a button pusher with all the options for the groups. Felix got a seat down in front while the rest were mostly in the middle and to the way back. They had let the fans in later than expected so it was closer to 8. The show was about to begin any minute. 

Felix went on twitter and announced he was here with a phone picture he took.

**Chaeryeong, you will do great. ITZY I am rooting for you.**

Felix then decided to check their ranking.

**Song of the Year:**

**1st: ITZY 1,798,001**

**2nd: EVERGLOW 1,559,533**

**3rd: (G)I-DLE 1,345,910**

_International fans for Everglow are hungry I see,_ Felix thought. 

Out of curiosity Felix checked the other two standings.

**‘Album of the Year’:**

**1st: LOONA 1,692,300**

**2nd: IZ*ONE 1,692,700**

**3rd: ATEEZ 990,242**

**‘Artist of the Year’:**

**1st: TXT 1,453,198**

**2nd: ATEEZ 1,441,960**

**3rd: CIX 1,005,417**

He went back to his twitter page and saw 40 people like the picture. Then he turned his phone off and faced the stage to see the judges walk over to their judging table. 

“Everyone! Are you ready?!” 

The entire auditorium shouted and the lights dimmed. Everyone got their light sticks out and started waving them widely. It was like streams of the rainbow were in the room. The three boys besides Hyunjin got out their official lightsticks shouting in excitement. Hyunjin reached into his bag and got out his little glow stick and smiled raising it high. Group after group went and they voted for which one should advance to the next round. Then Itzy came on. And Felix jumped up with joy and got his camera ready.

_ “Stop with the nagging, I'll take care of it _

_ No matter what I become _

_ I'll take care of it _

_ I do what I wanna _

_ Whether I live a normal life or not, just leave it to me _

_ I'll live my own life, because this life is mine _

_ I'm so bad bad, I just wanna be selfish _

_ It's a hundred times better than being hurt pretending to be nice _

_ I'm just on my way, don't meddle in _

_ I might just tell you to be better yourself” _

“Go Chaeryeong!!” Felix screamed

_ “Whatever people say, I'm me _

_ I just wanna be me _

_ I wanna be me, me, me _

_ There's no need to be something _

_ I'm the best when I'm myself _

_ I wanna be me, me, me” _

The crowd was loud and Felix figured a lot of Midzy’s were in the audience for this round. Chaeryeong looked amazing. Felix took picture after picture. Even getting some of Yeji, Lia, Ryunjin, and Yuna too. He would post little collages on twitter too for their fans. Each shot they all looked amazing. However by the second verse Felix put his camera away all zipped up tight and grabbed his lightstick, or light ring, and waved it crazily. For now he wanted to see them perform with his own eyes. 

“We’re Itzy thank you!!” the five of them said.

They exited the stage and each member of the audience casted their vote. Felix breathed heavily and pressed the ‘Itzy’ button letting the judges know that he favored Itzy.

The stage went dark until it lit up with 8 members on the stage.

“WE ARE THE PIRATE KINGS. AND THE TREASURE IS OURS!” 

Seungmin jumped up smiling threatening to split his face.

_ “Deep in my heart _

_ Deep in my soul _

_ Coming to that flashing light _

_ Deep down my heart _

_ Deep down my soul _

_ That never dying sparkling fire yeah _

_ Bit hotter _

_ So that you can’t stop hold up _

_ It's gonna burst up _

_ Lets go _

_ Hurry up now _

_ Surprise standing HALA-HALA _

_ Suicide squad the reality _

_ Frightening let's get burning now” _

Seungmin’s chest was pounding at the song. It brought him back to seeing them at their Seoul Concert. Oh he had to finish up so much homework ahead of time since their concert wasn’t on a break. But he did it and saw them up front live. It was beyond words. The screams, the sweat, the bright lights, and the 8 of them calling Atiny their destiny.

“Eight makes one team! Thank you we are Ateez!”

Seungmin’s hand pressed their button so fast. Next up was one he wasn’t as excited for, TXT. 

_ “Can’t you see me? _

_ Like on that magical day, say “Believe me” _

_ My heart incinerated, come and feel me feel me _

_ Oh, can’t you see me? _

_ My friends don’t understand me, no _

_ Can't you see me? _

_ Friends don't understand me, understand me anymore _

_ Friends don't understand me anymore, more _

_ Can't you see me? _

_ Friends don't understand me, understand me anymore _

_ Friends don't understand me anymore, more  _

_ Yeah” _

“WOOOOOO! WOOOOO!” Jisung shouted. 

Jisung noticed that to his right a lot of lightsticks turned off except for like 2 and the audience wasn’t loud anymore. Looking closer he noticed the color was an orange, the color of Ateez.

_ You gotta be kidding me….trying to make a black ocean. Atinys are such jackasses. _

“We are Tomorrow by Together!”

The votes were put in again. Next group went and it continued until the last group went. Treasure.

Hyunjin started waving his glow stick the minute he saw the 12 appear on the stage. 

_ “When I think about you _

_ It gets complicated _

_ My head is about to break  _

_ Filled with fantasy _

_ A curious mystery _

_ Please give me a hint  _

_ Every little thing, I’m following you _

_ This isn’t a mistake, it’s natural, yeah _

_ Your scent is already deeply settled in me _

_ I’m addicted  _

_ Without you, I can’t do anything _

_ I’m sure I seem like a fool, yeah _

_ My heart won’t beat without you _

_ From your head to your toes _

_ I love it all _

_ I love you _

_ I love you _

_ I love you” _

They struck their final pose when the song was done. 

“We are Treasure! Please treat us well!” they said and exited the stage.

“Cast your final votes! We will be posting the results for the remaining groups in the competition in one minute.”

Hyunjin voted for Treasure and sat their waiting tense. In fact the entire room was suddenly tense. 

_ Ding! _

“The results are in….on the screen above!” said the judges in the microphone. 

The boys only looked for their groups and they all grinned proudly. Itzy, Treasure, Ateez, and TXT made it. The show was over and people started to filter out of the auditorium. Seungmin waited a bit as he didn’t want to be squished. Once it was clearer he made his way out the doors hearing loud sounds getting only louder outside. He hit the fresh cold air and saw fighting happening. He glanced around wildly. 

_ Dammit, if they fight here then they may limit the number of fans! _

“It’s a stupid Atiny and Moa fighting!” someone shouting. 

_ Atiny? _

Seungmin attempted to push his way through the crowd wanting to see what Atiny would make such a big deal over kpop when he tripped on someone’s foot and was suddenly in the fight circle. Before he could get out a body smashed into him toppling him to the ground. 

“Ouch!”

_ That voice… _

“Jisung?!” Seungmin said.

The body stopped struggling and looked below him. Jisung’s face froze seeing Seungmin but then gasped when he saw the Ateez lightstick in his hand.

“You have got to be friggin kidding me…” Jisung said slowly. 

“Get up and say that again MOA!” the other person in the fight circle called.

“MOA?!” Seungmin said. 

They got off each other and the other dude came and punched Jisung. Seungmin shoved him off Jisung. Then the fight circle got more packed with people randomly swinging at each other. Seungmin used his light stick to hit someone who grabbed his back shirt. He was about to swing it again when he came face to face with Hyunjin.

“Seungmin?!”

“You too?!” Seungmin shouted. 

“Police are coming!” a voice cried out.

The fight circle dispersed with everyone running in every direction. Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin’s wrist and started to run. 

“Wait where’s Jis-!” Seungmin started before he was rammed into.

“Crap I’m sorry-- oh my gosh Hyunjin?! Seungmin?!”

Hyunjin and Seungmin couldn’t believe it. “Felix, what the hell are you doing here?!”

“I’m--watch out, police!”

The three of them ran together through the crowds trying to get out. 

“But where’s Jisung?!” Seungmin asked as they ran. 

“Jisung is here?!” Felix shouted back.

“Yeah I am!” Jisung said, running up next to him. “Run faster!”

The four of them ran away from the venue, feet hitting the pavement hard not looking back. 


	10. Chapter 10

The noises were quieting down. Only thing the boys heard were their pants as they came to a stop. The soles of their feet burned and their legs felt like jelly. The slowly started to walk back to the train station in silence. But their minds were loud. 

_ Ohhh they know I like kpop dammit to hell! _

_ They...they like kpop??? _

_ This is something I did not expect. _

_ What the frick?! _

Each one of them wanted to say something but no words would come out. Felix only held onto his camera bag, Hyunjin fiddled with his thumbs, Jisung chewed his bottom lip, and Seungmin tapped his leg. They came to their stop and quickly got off. The silence was eating them alive; the minute they all entered the house and shut the door Jisung bursted. 

“An Atiny?!”

“Don’t even with that! You’re a MOA?!” Seungmin said back.

Hyunjin stepped up. “I know knowing that we all like kpop in the midst of a literal kpop brawl was a shocker, but what’s wrong with being a MOA or Atiny?”

The two stopped and looked at him as if he was clueless.

“If you haven’t noticed Atinys and MOAs don’t get along. At all,” Jisung said.

“It’s because you guys constantly downplay the members and act like they are dirt beneath your feet,” Seungmin sneered.

“Oh bullshit. As if you guys don’t look at them as 2nd rate BTS wannabes,” Jisung snapped back.

“You said it, not me. Plus it’s Big Hit trying to make TXT the next BTS. Atinys really don’t care about the future of your group,” Seungmin said and smiled darkly.

“Wow, sounding exactly like that stupid Atiny I fought with on Twitter yesterday!” Jisung shouted.

Seungmin paused then it dawned on him.

“I fought with a prick of a MOA yesterday too….you’re that angel devil username, aren’t you?”

“...Destinyzoo?”

“It's Destinyzero,” Seungmin said with a bite.

Jisung started to laugh though nothing was funny. Felix and Hyunjin kept looking back and forth between them. 

“What are the odds? My housemate is one of the people I cannot stand. You had a lot to say on Twitter how about now face to face?”

Jisung moved to get in Seungmin’s face but Felix held him back. But that didn’t stop Jisung’s mouth. 

“All of you are jackasses. Bet you loved giving TXT a black ocean tonight.”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do that to TXT,” Seungmin defended. 

“First of all I highly doubt that and I saw the Atiny orange lights go out! Your fandom gave them a black ocean!”

“OKAY STOP,” Felix shouted.

Seungmin and Jisung turned to him irritated. 

“Online fandom culture is one thing but come on are we really going to fight over Kpop in real life? Kpop??” Felix said, putting emphasis on ‘kpop’.

“Back in the day 2nd gen kpop fans would have brawls out in the streets so I don’t know what you mean by ‘over kpop’,” Jisung said, pushing Felix’s hands off his shoulders.

“Ugh oh my gosh...Listen. We are all kpop fans here. Just to enjoy the group and music. Fanwars aren’t mandatory.”

“You a fan? Ha,” Seungmin responded, rolling his eyes.

Felix turned to him confused. “What do you mean ‘you a fan’? I am a fan. Of...ITZY actually. Look, I run a fansite on twitter, my username is SUNRAY605.”

Seungmin turned to face him. “A fan of Itzy wouldn’t have a trash bag of their stuff and a picture of Chaeryeong on their phone? Girlfriend my ass. You’re stalking her and you’re obsessed. An obsessed ‘fan’,” he said using hand quotes. 

Felix’s face turned dark and his glare gave Hyunjin chills. “Are you calling me a saesang?”

Jisung and Hyunjin now gulped.

“Woah wait Seungmin that’s a huge claim…” Hyunjin started.

“And it fits!” Seungmin said. “Listen, I caught him coming home from his work, he calls it, with a trash bag full of girls stuff. At 2 am! Then at the library he has a picture of the idol on his phone but lied to me and said it was his girlfriend. And now the dude is at an event with a huge camera?? Probably stealing pictures of her in private locations. Saesang.”

“Go to hell! I would never stoop so low. I’m a fansite of Chaeryeong, plain and simple!” Felix shouted back. 

“Really? A fansite? Nice cover, if so why do you come home at 2 am like every night? Tell us your job Felix,” Seungmin challenged. 

The air only got mucky with tension and Hyunjin didn’t like it. Jisung stayed quiet watching the two while Felix’s face was getting red with wrath. But he didn’t respond. Didn’t want them to know what his job was, didn’t want them to look at him in disgust. Seungmin slowly walked forward until he was right in Felix’s face.

“Saesang loser.”

Seungmin’s small whisper sent Felix off. He grabbed Seungmin by the shoulders and thrashed him on the floor. He brought his fist up for a strike but was pulled off by Hyunjin.

“Don’t!”

Felix fought against him. “Let me go Hyunjin!”

“No!” Hyunjin said and pushed him far away from Seungmin.

“This is getting really out of hand. Seungmin, you can’t just accuse Felix of being a sasaeng without hard facts. Yeah, we don’t know where he works but that doesn’t mean dangerous fan. Jisung, don’t get angry over a kpop feud either! Please, we all like kpop and all live together. That’s a twist right? A good one. Jisung stans TXT, Felix stans ITZY - they’re great by the way, Seungmin stans Ateez, and I stan Treasure. And BAP, SEVENTEEN, GOT7. We have so much we could talk about instead of fighting!”

“Hyunjin you stan...all those groups?” Jisung asked.

He nodded. “Well yeah, I got into them all a lot at one point. I like them all. X1 too before...ya know...”

Jisung gave an exasperated laugh and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m rooming with an Atiny and a damn multi. Oh I need alcohol.”

Hyunjin eyes’ furrowed. “What’s wrong with being a multi?”

“Nothing, just that TXT’s fandom is full of them and they are the most useless fan when it comes to voting or anything that takes a lot of time and effort. The international fans are poisoning the minds of Kfans now. Oh that’s it. I’m going to bed,” Jisung said.

Before he walked away he glared right back at Seungmin.

“Do me a favor and not talk to me unless it relates to the house.”

“Back at ya,” Seungmin said, stopping out of the room and shutting his door.

Felix didn’t say a word and went up to his room practically slamming the door. Jisung then followed suit without a word. Hyunjin let out a breath of air; his head hurt so much. 

_ How did that go so wrong, so fast? _ He thought. 

Walking up to his room his phone buzzed. Lazily reaching down he turned on the screen to see Daehwi’s number pop up. His shaky thumb opened the message.

**Hyunhyun I want to hang out tomorrow. Like the old days.**

Hyunjin quickly deleted the message and stumbled into his room. He got under the covers and willed his body to stop shaking. 


	11. Chapter 11

The three days following the first round were deathly silent. Each boy made sure to fix their schedule that they didn’t have to see another person. Seungmin avoided Jisung and Jisung avoided Seungmin. Felix would make sure to be mostly out of the house, not wanting to deal with Seungmin. Hyunjin had new problems of his own so he was either in his room or at work, somewhere where Daehwi and his goons couldn’t find him. Interestingly enough, the house chores started to get done way faster than before. Probably because if one person said anything another fight would break out and no one was up for that. Do the things they agreed to and no one should have to talk to each other.

In the meantime they continued to vote and check their rankings. Jisung would mass stream and think about his lyrics at the same time. Double the stress.

**‘Artist of the Year’:**

**1st: ATEEZ 1,701,601**

**2nd: TXT 1,699,092**

**3rd: CIX 1,298,916**

A part of Jisung wanted to scream at how Atinys kept getting ahead but he wouldn’t dare let Seungmin see him sweat. Seungmin on the other hand pushed Jisung out of his mind and got hard into voting. Now he had a new reason to beat TXT. So okay, not completely out of his mind.

**‘Album of the Year’:**

**1st: IZ*ONE 2,555,800**

**2nd: LOONA 2,406,877**

**3rd: ATEEZ 1,481,039**

Hyunjin and Felix continued to monitor their rankings. TREASURE had moved up to the 6th place while ITZY couldn’t be dethroned. 

**Song of the Year:**

**1st: ITZY 2,300,592**

**2nd: EVERGLOW 1,941,160**

**3rd: (G)I-DLE 1,845,220**

The only two that could stand to be around each other were Seungmin and Hyunjin. Which was good because Seungmin had gotten an email right after his morning class saying the couch delivery would be coming today between noon and 3 p.m.

_ What terrible timing _ , Seungmin thought as he stared at the email.

He stared at the numbers of the boys before deciding to just ask one of them. 

**Seungmin: Hey Hyunjin, are you free today from noon to 3 pm? The couch is coming and I don’t want to be alone. They may need help bringing it in, I really have no idea what the company’s procedures are.**

Seungmin waited a bit before a reply came.

**Hyunjin: I can do it.**

**Seungmin: Thanks so much. I’ll see you at YVH then?**

**Hyunjin: Yeah. I’ll be there around 11:30. I have a meeting with my advisor.**

Seungmin sent him a thumbs up and headed to the elevator to go down to the main floor of his academic building, Levanter. He entered and pressed ‘B1’ and the doors started to close when a hand stuck it’s way to stop it. Seungmin’s own personal demon walked through.

“Hey Seungmin,” Sanha said. 

“Not now Sanha,” Seungmin said, without giving him a glance.

He begged any other person to come in the elevator but none did and the doors shut. . 

“You can at least let me show you something I saw the other day,” Sanha said.

“I personally do not give a damn what you saw Sanha. I already have enough on my mind,” Seungmin said, tightening his fists. 

_ Such a gnat _ , he thought. 

“I actually believe you’ll give a damn,” Sanha said putting his phone in Seunmgin’s face.

Seungmin was about to thrash it on the ground before he saw himself in the photo. Near the Ateez sign. At the music show venue. 

“What the hell?” Seungmin whispered. 

“Of all the things I’ve seen this year, this shocked me the most,” Sanha whispered back.

“Why were you there?”

“Not to see some idols dancing around lip syncing if that’s what you’re thinking. I was passing by going out with friends because I have a life.”

Seungmin could only stare back at him. Sanha’s face was unmoving from that tight smile he had. 

“Sanha, what do you want from me?” 

Sanha chuckled. “It isn’t some spectacular plan Seungmin. I simply want to beat you and make you feel hopeless.”

“But why?” Seungmin said, his voice rising higher.

“Because I never liked you. Oh, and I can,” Sanha simply replied. 

The elevator dinged on B1 and the doors opened. Then he left Seungmin in the elevator without another word. 

++++++++++++++++++++++

Hyunjin’s phone wouldn’t stop buzzing from texts from Daehwi as he sat on the porch waiting for Seungmin. Ever since he ignored the first texts the texts kept getting more and more hostile. Hyunjin already knew he was making it worse by not texting back but at the same time, if he were to respond he would truly be back where he was before. 

Hyunjin was always a shyish kid. Quiet spoken and reserved. So making friends was a difficult task. His parents were so concerned with his lack of friends that they got him a dog, Kkami, to play with. They figured he would walk Kkami and meet other dog lover kids. And he did walk him...but the friend making part was hard. In the end he would play with his dog Kkami alone. As he got older and started to mature making friends was almost impossible. In middle school a lot of girls started liking him. A lot. Making the boys either in awe of him or hated him. Some attempted to get close to him in hopes of also being popular but Hyunjin was so awkward they gave up and started rumors about him. It led into high school and that’s when Daehwi came in with Hyunjoon and Bomin. They at first defended Hyunjin only to then turn on him and make them their goofer for three years. Becoming their goofer also came with harsh words and harsh fists. Sometimes he would plead with them to stop.

_ “Please stop…” _

_ “He’s such a wuss! HyunHyun~~.” _

That nickname always made him sick. Everything about them made him sick. The constant verbal attacks simply because he was an easy target. He wouldn’t fight back. He let them call him those names, bitch, pretty-bitch, small, pointless. His tongue would feel so heavy in his mouth crawling to the back of his throat making him choke over and over and over.

The only relief Hyunjin got was graduation, for him a month earlier. He had to beg his parents to let him graduate a bit earlier. Because he was constantly at home he had more time to study in between Daehwi’s forced hangouts. The minute he was cleared to get his diploma he took it. Then he sought to move in with his Aunt as he had already been accepted to the university. Soon his high school life was all forgotten. Until that day Daehwi called out to him. Now it was all back, ruining his mind.

His phone buzzed again and Hyunjin swiped the message away. 

“Hey Hyunjin!” Seungmin said, walking through the gate.

Hyunjin sat up straight and forced a smile. 

“Hi Seungmin.”

Hyunjin noticed that Seungmin’s lips were in a tight line, almost a frown but before he could ask anything Seungin sat down and handed him a bag of chips.

“Oh you didn’t have to--.”

“Just accept,” Seungmin said as he opened his bag. 

Hyunjin mumbled thank you and ate some. The silence was so quiet Hyunjin could hear the trees shuffle. Then his phone buzzed again.

Seungmin raised his eyebrow. “Won’t you answer that?”

Hyunjin grabbed his phone and turned it off. “No, its some dumb subscription alert and I haven’t figured out how to make them stop texting me. It’s fine.”

“Ah….”

“Since I’m here Seungmin I have to ask, when will the tension in the house die?” Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin stopped eating and sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe it could end like tonight? Please man, I can’t take much more.”

“...At least the place is clean,” Seungmin mumbled.

“Seungmin.”

“I’m sorry! Look, the other day got out of hand and I do not know how to fix it.”

“One step at a time,” Hyunjin started. “First, apologize to Felix. Calling him a saesang? That was over the line.”

“He seemed--!” Seungmin shouted in defense.

“Seemed nothing. You have to have legit proof to call him that. That photo on his phone was probably from an official event and he took it with his professional camera because he’s a fansite,” Hyunjin said. 

“What about the trash bag huh?” Seungmin challenged. “Full of girl things?”

“I don’t know about the girl things but the other day at the convenience store they were out of bags and the girl offered me a medium sized trash bag. So that may have happened to him.”

Seungmin bit his lip. “Convenience stores do get low on store bags from time to time...Ahh man, I did explode on him…”

“Like a volcano,” Hyunjin said. 

“He isn’t gonna want to talk to me,” Seungmin said groaning. 

“Maybe not. But you have to try.”

Seungmin sucked in some breath and looked up at the cloudy sky.

“I suppose I should apologize to Jisung too for what I said?”

Hyunjin continued eating his chips. “Jisung should be apologizing to you. To me too if I’m being open about it. His words were like massive dog bites.”

“Yeah, like he got annoyed with you being a multi stan,” Seungmin said laughing. 

“Didn’t know being a multi was illegal,” Hyunjin joked.

“The biggest crime it seems,” Seungmin joked back.

“Ever since Treasure finally debuted I’ve been focused more on them. But I still see myself as an Aghase, Baby, and Carat,” Hyunjin explained. 

“Baby?” Seungmin asked.

“BAP’s fandom name. They were the first group I got into. I’ve always liked boy groups. Seeing all those boys being together and working toward something and making a friendship made me happy,” Hyunjin said.

Seungmin hummed at that. A comfortable silence fell between them before Hyunjin coughed. 

“Sorry, I’ve never actually talked about Kpop to someone in real life before.”

Seungmin gave him a small smile and placed his hand on Hyunjin’s knee. 

“Me neither. We, if our fight ever comes to a finish, should do it more. I liked Treasure’s debut song.”

Hyunjin’s face lit up. “I really liked Wave! Ateez deserved that win.”

They both laughed in happiness falling into a nice talk until the couch movers arrived.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

All in music producing class Jisung was all focused on his internship song. Ever since the fight his music writing has been even harder and there were a lot of restless nights. He even had to tell his followers that he wouldn’t be active on twitter for some time. The worst time to a break, he always uses his account to tell Moas to vote but not this time. The stress was eating him alive. The words wouldn’t come onto paper. And being in that class was worse as Ha Yoonbin just got under his skin simply by breathing. 

“Class dismissed! Good job with your 2 minute song today Somi. I was greatly impressed.”

Jisung ignored the class and scrambled to get home to his room to try and finish the third verse but was stopped by Yoonbin.

“I have to get home now Yoobin,” Jisung said, trying to get past him.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to join me for a late lunch? My treat,” Yoonbin said. 

Before he could protest, Jisung’s stomach growled. He blushed a bit.

“Honestly my stomach has been doing the same. Come on I know a good off campus place but it's like a two minute walk.”

Jisung sighed and thanked him for the invite. Yoonbin made idle chit chat as they exited the campus grounds onto the Seoul streets. Yoonbin was right on how close it was; they ended up at a nice smelling ramen shop. The inside had tie dye flags and lots of kids wandering around happily. They sat down at a table and clicked the button for the server to come over. Jisung just ordered the beef ramen while Yoonbin asked his without meat. 

“You’re really talented Han,” Yoonbin said.

“Uh, thanks. Jisung please,” Jisung corrected. 

“I’m not kidding. I keep thinking back to our rap off we had. You came with intense energy.”

“You too,” Jisung said. “I loved your delivery and the words.”

The server came back with their ramen and they dug in.

“Listening to your rap over and over in my head makes me really energized. I’ve been working hard on that internship song. It’s been a struggle, how about you?”

Jisung shrugged. “Working on the third verse now.”

“Oh many verses….is it rap or hip hop based?” 

Yoonbin eyed him for a long time waiting for an answer. 

_ Is he trying to scope out the competition? _ Jisung thought. 

He ate more of his noodles before answering Yoonbin. 

Jisung smirked. “Sorry Yoonbin. It’s gonna be a surprise. Maybe after I get the internship I’ll show it to you.”

Yoonbin laughed. “Cocky, huh? I love it. I mean us rappers have to be cocky and tough. I hate fake, wannabe rappers.” 

Jisung nodded along. “They are tiring to be honest.”

“Yes! Like I get they want to be cool but come on, either you have it or you don’t. Like those idol rappers for example. They definitely do not have it.”

Jisung stopped his mid slurp. “Idol rappers?”

Yoonbin took another gulp. “Yeah-yeah. Like BTS’s rappers I get it. They were underground and then proved that they are rappers first then idols. But those other ones? Especially the newer ones try way too hard. It’s funny but depressing.”

Jisung’s stomach felt a little sick hearing him. “Well I mean some of them have to be good, right?” 

“Ha! Barely. Oh, like that one idol from the new group… TXT was it?”

Jisung’s blood went cold.

“Yeah Yeo-something. He’s just there for eye candy and an attempted rap. I saw them on T.V once because of my little cousin. She loves them but I had to hold back a laugh. It’s pathetic! What kind of rapper raps so cute like that? Honestly if they weren’t BTS’s little brothers they would fail big time.”

“I don’t--.”

“Oh my gosh! Ha-ha! Actually, me and my friends did something messed up but at the time it was really funny. So we got Weverse and decided to talk to the rapper and basically do some jokes.“

_ Werverse...no don’t tell me…. _

A while ago somebody on Weverse was saying cruel things about Yeonjun. Most assumed that it was haters that either solo stanned members or stanned a rival group.

“I told Yeo-whatever to go back to wearing skirts. And one of my friends told him to go off himself which was pretty harsh but the responses made me laugh. Kpop fans are really the bottom of the barr--.” 

Suddenly Jisung jerked himself standing breathing hard.

“Jisung you okay?” Yoonbin asked sincerely. 

Jisung’s tongue was tied. 

“A-actually I just remembered my housemates needed me back right after class. Sorry, Yoonbin. Thanks for the meal,” he mumbled out.

He bowed and ran out of there. The minute he got home he tried to breathe normally but the air didn’t seem to want to go into his lungs. He stumbled to the kitchen to get a cup of water. 

_ Calm down, calm down, calm-- _

The glass from his hand fell and shattered on the floor. Jisung raised his hand to see it shake uncontrollably. He couldn’t even speak. He remembered Yeonjun looking defeated after all the drama went down. Moas were sure he saw the messages. Then he went on vlive and promised Moa he would do better for them. Jisung wanted to scream at the vlive screen. Yeonjun does so much, he did so much for Jisung during his darkest times, during his panic attacks. Like the one shooting through his body.

A door opened up loudly.

“Jisung?” 

“Hyu-H…” Jisung tried to get out but failed. 

He walked backwards but stumbled almost falling but Hyunjin was faster and got behind him to stop him from falling back.

“Jisung! What’s happening, you’re shaking,” Hyunjin spoke a little frantically. 

“Ahh….,” Jisung tried. 

“This looks like a panic attack...Is that what this is? No, no don’t try to speak, just nod your head,” Hyunjin instructed. 

Jisung weakly nodded and started to slump. Hyunjin lowered them softly onto the floor and eyed the glass. He made a mental note to clean it up later. He took his thumb and started to rub circles into Jisung’s chest lightly. 

“Breath with me,” he said, taking a deep breath.

The first five times Jisung only mumbled as tears fell from his eyes and shook in Hyunjin’s hold. By the sixth time he could feel Hyunjin’s chest go up and down against his back. Jisung took a ragged breath trying to match it over and over. 

Another door opened and out came Seungmin rubbing his nap filled eyes.

“I heard something...woah the glass!”

“Shush!” Hyunjin said. 

Seungmin noticed their position and mouthed ‘sorry’ and went to get the broom. He carefully swept it up and looked over at Jisung. He looked….so small with his cheeks stained with tears and glossed over eyes. After throwing away the glass, Seungmin got a cup of water for Jisung. Jisung felt the panic exit his body and when he was ready he started to get up. Hyunjin helped him a bit but Jisung moved away with his head downcast. He never wanted anyone, especially his housemates, to find out about his mild panic attacks.

“Here,” Seungmin said quietly.

Jisung eyed the cup and took it. 

“T-thanks,” he said. 

His throat still hurt but at least he could speak again.

“You’re welcome. Jisung are you alri--,” Seungmin started.

“I’m fine,” Jisung said looking at him. His eyes showed irritation to be talking to him but not fierce anger like the other day. 

“You had me worried there,” Hyunjin said. 

Jisung’s grip on the cup tightened. “I said I’m fine. I’ll...be in my room.”

Without another word, Jisung went back to his room. Just then Felix walked in the house. 

“Hello Hyunjin,” he said.

Hyunjin bowed and Seungmin opened his mouth but Felix beat him to it. 

“Going to work and will be back later than usual. Hope you won’t think I’m stalking girls,” Felix snapped. 

“Felix--.”

Ignoring him Felix went to his room and slammed the door. Hyunjin gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“Try again tomorrow,” he said quietly. 

Hyunjin went back to his room. Seungmin ran his fingers through his hair. 

_ Yeah tomorrow, I’ll try to catch him in the morning. And if I fail well I know where he will be. Second round of the music show is tomorrow.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the comments!


	12. Chapter 12

**Song of the Year:**

**1st: ITZY 2,515,013**

**2nd: EVERGLOW 2,114,776**

**3rd: (G)I-DLE 1,999,906  
  
**

**‘Album of the Year’:**

**1st: IZ*ONE 2,703,626**

**2nd: LOONA 2,501,344**

**3rd: ATEEZ 1,892,005  
  
**

**‘Artist of the Year’:**

**1st: TXT 1,867,230**

**2nd: ATEEZ 1,865,199**

**3rd: CIX 1,400,165**

“FANS! PLACE YOUR VOTES!” the announcer shouted to the audience. 

The four boys were able to yet again get another raffle for the second round on October 9th. Today they were excited to watch the performances but not as hyped as the first round. Felix just used his phone for pictures instead, not in the mood to carry his big camera. 

In the lobby Seungmin and Jisung saw each other but ultimately turned away. Felix saw Seungmin before Seungmin saw him and evaded him quickly. Seungmin was also worried that Sanha was there to take more pictures of him so he was constantly looking over his shoulders. And Hyunjin’s phone wouldn’t stop buzzing from Daehwi. 

But they attempted to have fun for one night and voted for their groups. All the votes came in and their groups passed the rounds, but a lot of groups did not. The last round was on the 14th and then the final winner would be announced at the actual festival. Hyunjin immediately left after seeing that Treasure passed. Jisung and Felix left second with Seungmin being more at the rear of the line. As they were exiting the door they saw a group of loud boys come up to the venue and wave over a boy. 

Felix squinted and saw the boy.

“Hyunjin?”

Jisung happened to be passing by when he heard Felix’s voice. He looked in Felix’s direction and it was Hyunjin being shoved kind of hard by those boys. Hyunjin tried to step back but the two other boys grabbed his arms and pushed him forward away from the venue.

“What the hell?” Jisung said out loud. 

Felix turned to him. “You saw that too huh?” 

“Yeah...and it rubs me the wrong way.”

“Maybe they’re friends,” Felix said.

“If they’re friends then the sky is green,” Jisung said back. 

“Want to go introduce ourselves?” Felix asked Jisung.

“Would be fun.”

Jisung and Felix started after Hyunjin and the random boys as Seungmin exited the building seeing them run off together. 

_ Weird _ , Seungmin said as he started to run after them. 

The two lead Seungmin into a dark alley far away from where people can hear shouts or calls for help. He didn’t like it one bit. Soon he saw the backs of Felix and Jisung. And heard voices of Hyunjin and the other guys. Seungmin quietly came up behind them. 

“Psst!” he whispered.

Felix could have squealed at how that scared him. Jisung simply turned around.

“Hyunjin went off with these guys,” he explained. 

“O-okay,” Seungmin said.

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Obviously they aren’t good guys or else why would be following them into a dark alley quietly?”

“Right that makes sense.”

_ POW. _

All three of their heads snapped back to the scene before them. Hyunjin had been struck and was on the ground holding his face.

“It’s your fault,” Bomin said. “Ignoring my texts isn’t nice Hyun-bitch.”

Jisung’s eyes narrowed. Then Hyunjoon kicked Hyunjin in his stomach. 

“Got nothing to say?” he sneered. 

“I do,” said Jisung running up and punching him square in the face. 

“Who the frick are you?!” screamed Hyunjoon.

“Someone wanting to kick your ass,” Jisung replied and tackled him.

Bomin came over to help when Felix spun and kicked him in the side. 

“Ugh! Shit!” 

“He’s not the only one,” Felix said fists up. 

Bomin charged for him as Daehwi yelled.

“You two made it way harder on Hyunjin now!”

Seungmin came up to him. “You sure?” 

Daehwi took the first swing and Seungmin pushed his arm out of the way and kneed him in the stomach. 

Hyunjin gaped at the scene trying to feel his legs and get up. Bomin ran over and grabbed Hyunjin’s hair. 

“Hyunjin tell your goons--!”

WHACK.

Jisung came and hit him hard over the head with a trash can lid. They made eye contact and Jisung reached out his hand to him. Hyunjin grabbed it on instinct. Felix was still punching Bomin and Seungmin was getting his ass handed to him by Daehwi but was still up. Felix flipped Bomin and came over to side kick Daehwi away.

“Hyunjin who are these guys?!” Jisung shouted.

“Daehwi, Bomin, and Hyunjoon. High school bullies.”

“Nuff said. Let’s go!”

Jisung grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and made a break for it yelling for Felix and Seungmin. They dashed away hearing the footsteps of the three behind them. 

Felix saw a crowd down a brick stoned road. 

“This way!” he shouted.

They dashed right into the crowd bumping into everyone.

“Ow!”

“Hey!”

“Punks!”

“Sorry!!” Seungmin called back. 

“Get back here you pricks!” yelled Bomin.

“No, don’t think we will!” Felix replied.

The four came up against a tall stack of crates and Seungmin got an idea. 

“Sprint for it!” he told the three. 

Felix, Hyunjin, and Jisung put all the power in their legs and dashed forward with the wind dancing in their hair. The second Seungmin’s fingers touched the crates he grabbed hold and knocked them all down. He jumped over one and kept on sprinting. 

“Shit!” 

_ BAM! _

Seungmin looked behind him to see Hyunjoon and Daehwi trip over the crates while Bomin got stuck in one of them. 

“Ha-ha-ha-ha!” Seungmin heard Jisung laugh. 

Seungmin caught up with them and they all kept running laughing at them falling over the crates all the way to the train station. 

++++++++++++++++++

“The pin is 6-7-7-0-9, it’s not that hard,” Felix said.

Jisung was breathing hard against the doors and his fingers felt so tired like the rest of him.

“Leave me alone. I’m exhausted,” he said back.

The door finally opened and all four came in and flopped on the couch. Only their pants could be heard in the house. Felix let his head roll over to its side and say Hyunjin’s cheek. It was red. He slowly got up.

“You need something for that Hyunjin,” he said.

Hyunjin almost got up before Felix pushed him back down. “Felix, it's okay.”

“Your cheek says otherwise. Stay here.”

Felix got a clean dish towel and filled it with ice. He came back and lightly put it to Hyunjin’s cheek.

Seungmin leaned up looking at Hyunjin’s cheek. “I knew I should have gotten ice packs. Hyunjin you said they were bullies? They attacked you so...viciously.”

Hyunjin bit his lip so Jisung answered.

“They are his bullies. Clearly they are still about that life.”

“The leader, Daehwi, saw me over a week ago. The day that I ran into this house. I was looking for a place to hide and the door was open so I just dashed inside. The other two with him tormented me in high school. I moved away from that town but Daehwi ended up transferring universities and it happened to be ours,” Hyunjin said. 

He started to shake and tears fell.

“I-I’m sorry you got involved. They surprised me at the venue. I had ignored their texts and they were so angry at me. I didn’t know what they would do to me in the alley...thank you guys.”

Hyunjin broke out into sobs and Jisung just moved. He pulled Hyunjin onto his lap and rubbed his back, despite the fact Hyunjin was taller than him. Seungmin rubbed his knee and Felix took Hyunjin’s hand in his. Hyunjin kept crying, letting it all out. Not from these past days, from years ago when he refused to cry not wanting to worry his parents. After ten minutes his cries slowed down thanks to the boy's light touches. 

“You’ve dealt with this for a long time,” Felix said with sorrow in his voice.

Hyunjin could only nod. 

“I know we aren’t that close but I kind of wish you told us,” Felix said.

“Maybe if we didn’t have that dumb fight he would have…” Jisung muttered.

The three boys looked away in shame. Jisung broke the silence.

“I’m sorry.”

Seungmin, Felix, and Hyunjin looked up. “What?”

“I’m sorry. I’m the one who exploded first. And I’m the one that started the fight,” he said. 

Jisung gazed up at Hyunjin. “That diss at being a multi was way stupid. I’m sorry Hyunjin.”

Then he looked at Seungmin. “I let fandom war culture poison my mind. Yeah, Atinys irritate me to no end but starting that fight with you was uncalled for. Also arguing with you on Twitter...I’m sorry Seungmin.” 

“It’s okay--,” Seungmin started.

“It really isn’t,” Jisung interrupted.

“Ok. Yeah it wasn’t. I accept your apology. I hope you’ll accept mine for what I said about TXT. I had no right and it was mean,” Seungmin said. 

“I do,” Jisung responded.

“Me too,” Hyunjin said to Jisung, leaning into his warmth. 

“But I have a bigger apology to make,” Seungmin started.

They all raised an eyebrow at him as he got up and bowed a full 90 degree angle to Felix.

“Felix, I shouldn’t have called you a saesang. It was uncalled for and incredibly rude.”

Felix was stunned at his formality but touched.

“Thank you Seungmin. What you said hurt but...my schedule is extremely weird isn’t it?”

He gave out a laugh and Seungmin stood up straight. “Even so, calling you that went too far. You don’t have to tell me what your work is. It’s none of my business.”

“Thank you Seungmin. I accept your apology,” Felix said with a grin.

Seungmin felt guilt flow out of him. “And you’re pictures...damn you are really good.”

Felix blushed a bit. “Chaeryeong only deserves the best.” 

Jisung sucked in some breath. “Rethinking about it, that fight was hella dumb.” 

Felix couldn’t help but chuckle. “Over kpop, oh my gosh.”

“These last few days have been a whirlwind. I need to unwind,” Seungmin said leaning back on the couch.

Felix tapped his chin. “Movie night?” 

Smiles grew on all their faces. 

“I’m making popcorn!” Seungmin said. 

“I’ll get drinks!” Felix called.

“C-can we do a pillow fort in the living room? I could get my laptop so we can play DVDs?” Hyunjin asked.

Jisung ruffled his hair. “Sure Jinnie.”

_ Jinnie, _ Hyunjin thought softly. 

Hyunjin got up and went to his room to get his laptop when a smile so huge it hurt came on his face. 

“Butter popcorn!”

“No Kettle popcorn!”

“Guys just make both!” Seungmin said. 

Hyunjin grabbed his laptop and some blankets and pillows and ran back in the living room. Soon the living room was a whole set up for a movie marathon night. 

“I haven’t done this in years,” Jisung said. “The mess in the morning...ha-ha.”

Seungmin shrugged and ate a handful of popcorn. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll all clean up together. I actually have to edit the chore list. I forgot to change it last week.”

“Sounds good!” Jisung said.

“What movie first?” Hyunjin asked.

“Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse!” shouted Jisung and Felix.

They looked at each other in surprise. “You like this movie?! Oh I love this movie!” 

Hyunjin laughed and put in the dvd and pressed play. The entire night the four watched movies and ate junk food. One by one they all fell asleep cuddled up to each other. Felix tucked into Seungmin’s neck with his leg around him and Hyunjin in the middle nodding off on Jisung’s shoulder. The laptop continued to play the movie as the boys' faces had soft smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	13. Chapter 13

The boys were still sleeping when the sunlight came through their curtains. Felix stirred and opened his eyes squirming against the sunlight in his eyes. He got up and reached for his phone laying on the couch. 

**8:09 am October 10th**

“I’m hungry,” he said quietly.

He gazed down and saw the three still knocked out. Felix quietly got up and made his way to the kitchen. 

_ Time for waffles! _

He got out the ingredients and started pouring them in and mixing. When they hit the waffle maker then Jisung awoke. He sniffed the air and looked back to see Felix awake and got up.

“I’ll get the juice,” Jisung said. “It’s early.”

“It is. I thought I’d still be sleeping since the last thing I remember was the clock saying 1 am,” Felix responded. 

Jisung set the glasses and plates on the table.

“That was so much fun. I really needed that,” Jisung said, yawning. 

“Stressed from the fight?” Felix asked.

“Yes but also stressed from my internship song. The other day I got a bit panicked over it.”

“No, you had a full blown panic attack,” Hyunjin said, coming up behind Jisung. “There was no ‘a bit’.”

Felix put the waffles on a plate and dropped it in the middle of the table with syrup and butter.

“Woah, woah, you had a panic attack?!” he said.

“It wasn’t--.”

“Yes he did. When we were still fighting. He collapsed into my arms--.”

“I wouldn’t say into your arms, you got behind me,” Jisung interrupted.

“And sank into the floor. Seungmin saw it too,” Hyunjin finished. 

“He did?” Felix asked looking over at the living room.

Seungmin still hasn’t gotten up; he went over to him as Hyunjin kept talking. 

“Jisung had me very nervous for the rest of the day. Was it really because of the internship?”

Jisung bit his lip and grabbed a waffle. “...No something else happened and all the stress I’ve been keeping inside all came out. There’s this other boy in my class, Yoonbin. He’s another student going out for the internship.”

Seungmin came back with Felix rubbing his eyes and sat down. 

“After class he invited me out for food and it was cool until he got on this ‘idols can’t rap’ rant and admitted that he and his friends went on Weverse left harassing messages for Yeonjun. Even going so far as to tell Yeonjun to kill himself,” Jisung finished with a break in his voice. 

Jisung stiffened but loosened up when Seungmin put his arm around his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Jisung,” he said.

“That’s sickening,” Hyunjin said.

“Like I get that some people may not like his rap or like Yeonjun. But to hear that...it was too much. I rushed out of there and came back here and eventually broke down. Yeonjun - TXT - helped me through dark times. As I help them with their dreams, they’ve helped me.”

“I get that,” Felix spoke up. “I literally have no idea what I want to do when I graduate. But seeing Itzy give kind words and seeing them accomplish their goals make me continue to find out what my goal is.”

“These groups help us more than non fans think they do,” Seungmin put it simply.

“They...they give us a whole nother family. A brotherhood…” Hyunjin started. “I didn’t make friends well when I was younger. Barely any. So when I first saw BAP I was so drawn to their friendship. Then GOT7 and SEVENTEEN and now TREASURE. It's something I’ve always wanted.”

Felix nudged him. “And I think you have it now.”

Hyunjin blushed a bit and grinned big. 

“They give us music and we end up giving them a piece of our hearts,” Jisung said.

“Yeah...kpop really makes no sense when you think about how bonded we get with them,” Seungmin said.

Felix chuckled. “Over the internet.”

“To people that don’t even know we exist,” laughed Jisung. 

“But we’re happy to do it,” Seungmin added. “What Yoonbin did with his friends, messed up.”

“And the sad thing I don’t even think he realizes how gross it was,” Jisung explained. “They see idols and think ‘robots’.”

“Tell me about it,” the three responded. 

“I actually saw some dumb thing on twitter yesterday. Let me show you guys!” Hyunjin said getting up.

The others waited and ate another waffle when they heard Hyunjin groan from his room. 

“What happened?” Seungmin called.

Hyunjin came out of his room lifting up his cracked phone screen.

“Oh damn,” Felix said. “It must have happened when they kicked you down.”

“Ughhhhhhhhh,” Hyunjin groaned louder. “My poor Iphone! Now I have to get it fixed.”

Jisung walked over and viewed the phone. 

“Jinnie, this phone is really busted up. Not just the screen. I think you should just buy a new one.”

“Ouch. You got everything on there backed up?” Felix asked.

“Yup, I use my apple account. I guess it’s time for a new phone anyway,” Hyunjin sighed. 

“We’ll go with you!” Felix said. 

“You don’t hav--.”

“Shut up. We’re coming. Those guys aren’t gone permanently and well...I’m a bit worried they will show up again,” Jisung said rubbing his head. 

Hyunjin made an ‘o’ face and smiled warmly. “Thanks Ji.”

“Sure, sure. Let’s all get cleaned up. We still have yesterday’s smell on us.”

++++++++++++++++++++++

“Here you go, sir. A new IPhone 11 and everything has been backed up. You should see your downloads and such soon,” said the Apple worker.

“Thank you so much,” Hyunjin responded.

They walked out of the store breathing in the new air. 

“What do you guys want to do now?” Felix asked. 

“I don’t know, how about--?”

_ Ring! Ring!  _

Seungmin’s phone started going off. He looked at the number and frowned. 

“This is the school’s number...Um hello?” he said.

“Mr. Kim. Would you mind coming into the administration office today. We have gotten a report from another student, that shall remain anonymous, about your behavior off campus.”

Seungmin’s frown deepened into fear. Felix mouthed what happened but Seungmin’s mouth was slightly open not answering the person on the other line. 

“Oh, I see. Yes I can come in. Would 9:30 work? Okay, I will see you there…”

He hung up and gazed at his housemates.

“The administration said they got a tip from someone saying I was displaying misconduct off campus…”

“What?!” Hyunjin and Jisung said.

“How?!” Felix asked.

“I have no idea. I haven’t done anything. I gotta go guys,” he said.

“No we have to go,” Hyunjin said, leading the way to the train station.

They hopped on the next train heading over to the school. Seungmin’s palms started to get clammy no matter how Felix was holding one of them trying to calm him down. He raced through his thoughts of anything he has done over the last week and a half. 

Nothing. I didn’t do anything!

They burst through the Lee Know building where administration is at. Seungmin went up to the desk.

“I-I have an appointment. I’m Kim Seungmin.”

“Very good Mr. Kim. Right through those doors,” the secretary pointed. 

Seungmin looked back at the three boys. 

“We’ll be right here man,” Jisung said. 

The other nodded and opened the doors. 

“Mr. Kim, thank you for coming to us on a Saturday of all things,” said a woman in a fierce red suit. “But I did not want to prolong this.”

“Of course Miss….” Seungmin said slowly. 

“Right. I am Ms. Jung. Part of the Student Admission and Conduct Committee. Please sit,” she said. 

He sat down in the big leather chair and folded his hands together. She sat down in her seat and slid down a blue folder over to him, opening it up. 

“Mr. Kim, the conduct board was presented with this file on Friday morning during our board meeting. The pictures inside have me very concerned.”

The pictures showed a huge group of people fighting and running away from the police. One picture in particular showed Seungmin, face as clear as day, in the crowd.

“There was a disruption at this venue and many young people ran away from police. As you know in our rules we do not condone any misconduct on campus or off campus. At first, half of the board wanted to simply put you on probation and suspend your scholarships while the other half wanted to hear your side. I was in the latter half. Would you care to explain to me why your face is in this crowd?”

Seungmin was stunned. 

_ This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. Who took these pictures? Who would even get a shot--- Sanha. He showed me this picture. That prick. That mothereffing prick. _

“If you cannot explain this then I believe we need to set up another meeting discussing your scholarships and Dean's List standing.”

“No ma’am!” Seungmin blurted out. “I know this looks bad but it is not what it seems!”

“I am open to listen Mr. Kim.”

Seungmin racked his mind until he remembered. His phone! He reached into his pocket and got it out going to his gallery. 

_ I thought I was a loser for taking selfies by myself but this time it's going to save my ass, he thought. _

“Ms. Jung, please look here,” Seungmin said pointing. “It is true I was at this venue. But these pictures are on different days. In the picture sent to you I was wearing a navy blue jacket. I wore this one October 5th. Here, I took selfies of myself outside the venue wearing the same jacket and the selfies are stamped with the date.”

She hummed and he kept going. 

“But this picture,” Seungmin said tapping it, “was at night. I only went to the venue before dark and then left. I was only there saying high to a friend and wanted to take some dumb selfies. See there? The boy I’m talking to? He’s my friend and I was just saying hi.” 

She leaned back looking at both pictures. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying someone put these two pictures together from different times of the day to frame me. I never entered the venue.”

That was a lie. But Seungmin could feel his scholarships slipping through his fingers. And he wasn’t about to lose everything he had worked for because of Sanha. Especially when he didn’t fight anyone, he only defended Jisung and made a run for it. 

“This could be backed up as there are no pictures of me in this big fight. I heard about it on the news. It’s something I would never be involved in.”

Seungmin attempted to keep his breathing normal but his heart was jumping rope. Ms. Jung looked at him and pursed her lips. 

“The student claims you were at the fight however he didn’t provide any physical proof. Your claim was as good as his. To go forward with this I would need to ask the student if they want to make a second statement and meet with you and I to discuss this. We take such matters very seriously here Mr. Kim. I hope you understand.”

“I do Ms. Jung.”

“You may leave now. I will be in touch shortly.”

He got up not letting his legs shake as he exited the door. He shook his head at the boys and kept walking until he was out of Lee Know. 

“Shit!” he shouted out loud. 

The others jumped. 

“Tell us what happened!” Felix said.

“I’m screwed that’s what happened!” Seungmin said back. “I’ll be kicked out. There’s no way I can get out of it. That bastard.”

“Who’s the bastard?!” Jisung asked.

Seungmin looked at him. “His name is Sanha. A guy from my high school who wanted to destroy my reputation in college and he finally did it. The first music show round he was there. He took my picture and showed it to me days later. And he just made a claim I was in the fight that happened that night and it goes against the conduct rule. I didn’t think he’d pull this through. He really wants me destroyed.”

“Woah,” Jisung said.

“Guys he showed the administration woman those pictures. He has me in one of the pictures. I was able to work my way around it but I lied to her saying I never went inside the venue. I have no idea how many pictures Sanha took of me or how long he was there for. He could come up with another picture of me leaving the venue proving that I lied to her.”

“Shit…” Hyunjin breathed out. 

Felix licked his lips and started to pace. “There’s gotta be something we can do.”

“Like what? Guys, I could really be expelled…”

Seungmin could cry if he wasn’t so panicked. He’d work so hard to get into this university and it would be taken from him because of a feud he never even wanted.

“Can’t we blackmail this Sanha back?” Jisung threw out.

“Blackmail? That’s your solution?” Felix said.

“Do you have a better idea? Seungmin is out of here unless we can one up Sanha,” Jisung replied. “Seungmin, tell us about Sanha.”

Seungmin groaned. “There is nothing to tell. Squeaky clean and if he was doing some shady stuff I wouldn’t know. I avoid him like a worldwide pandemic. All he is about is getting his degree in political science, having the highest GPA in our graduating class, and getting a job at Hwang Enterprises.”

Hyunjin perked up. “No way. No freaking way. Hwang Enterprises in Seoul?”

“Yes, he never shut up about it in high school and even now. That’s his dream.”

Hyunjin smirked. “Give me your phone. I just figured out how we can make him stay quiet for a long time.”

Seungmin blinked at him but got his phone out. “How Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin laughed and took the phone opening it up to Seungmin’s email address. “Here’s a clue, what’s my last name?”

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Hyunjin emailed Sanha and to Seungmin’s surprise Sanha replied. They meet off campus outside a convenience store. When Seungmin saw Sanha the first thing he wanted to do was go over and beat him down. But that would really land him an expulsion.

“So you brought your little idol fanboys to back you up?” Sanha sneered.

“So no misconduct off of campus either?” Jisung asked Seungmin.

“Nope.”

“Dammit.”

“We aren’t his little idol fanboys,” Hyunjin said. “We’re his friends.”

His heart warmed at the word and hoped the others didn’t mind him using it. 

“And we’ve heard about the stunt you pulled.”

“Stunt?” Sanha said with a faking frown. “I just wanted to notify the administration about the deceit Kim has been doing.”

“Not even going to deny it? You have no shame,” Seungmin said.

“Why would I have shame in anything I did? I specifically told you I was going to ruin your reputation and I did. And when we have that meeting together, you’ll be kicked out onto the street,” Sanha said.

“Wow you really are a bastard,” Hyunjin said.

Sanha looked at him with a tired gaze. “And who are you exactly?”

“I’m so happy you asked.” 

Hyunjin reached into his pocket and got out his ID card. 

“Read the bold print please,” he simply said. 

“Hwang Hyunjin. Ok so you’re name is Hyunjin. So what?” Sanha asked. 

“I can see why you don’t have the highest GPA,” Hyunjin smirked. 

“Clearly you don’t either, dumbass. It literally just says your name. Hwang Hyunjin,” Sanha bit back. 

Hyunjin only smirked at him and Sanha was about to yell when the name sat on his tongue heavier than before. His eyes opened up.

“Hwang….”

“Yes slow-poke. Hwang. The same name of Hwang Enterprises.”

Sanha shook his head. “There’s no way it's the same Hwang. There’s tons of Hwangs in Seoul.”

“True,” Hyunjin replied. He then reached into his phone and turned on his lock screen that was of his family. 

“And who is the man in the picture?”

Sanha’s talkative tongue got quiet. 

“Cat got your tongue? That’s fine, I’ll answer. It’s the CEO of the company, a.k.a my dad.”

Sanha finally glared at them all. “And?”

Hyunjin swiped up to his camera and took a pic of Sanha. Flashing going off making Sanha flinch.

“Isn’t it obvious? Thanks to Seungmin, we know you plan to apply to Hwang Enterprises as soon as you graduate. However, you won’t get that chance if I happen to send this picture to my father and get him to ignore any application you put out. Not only to his company but the companies he also owns in Seoul. If you want to ruin Seungmin’s reputation, then I can ruin yours in the future.”

The silence was deafening. Sanha has always had a soft, baby boy look but right now he looks aged into a bitter, angry, old man. Seungmin took a deep breath and spoke. 

“This is your last chance Sanha. I’m not planning on dealing with this one sided feud for the rest of college. Hyunjin wont do anything if you give your word to stay quiet about that night and leave me alone for good.”

Sanha huffed out air before yanking his phone out of his jacket pocket. He started typing away in silence before showing them the email he sent. 

**Hello Ms. Jung,**

**I have come to a realization that I have said reckless things when I came to you. Kim Seungmin was there at the venue and I thought he was involved in the fight. However re looking at all the pictures of the fight I took there are no actual evidence of him being in the fight. My mind was hazy that night since I’ve been feeling under the weather. I believed I saw him fight but I realize now the person I saw fighting was another in a blue jacket. I would like to come in on Monday to make a formal statement with you changing my claim. Kim Seungmin is innocent in this situation.**

Sanha pulled back his phone. “You’re right Seungmin. This feud shouldn’t go on for the rest of college.”

He turned and walked away not looking back. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Nice Hyunjin!” Jisung patted him on the back as Hyunjin choked on his ramen.

After beating Sanha at his own game, Jisung insisted they celebrate. First they hung around downtown and went to karaoke. Singing any song that popped up.

_ “Now, just put it all back _

_ Let me free me now free me now _

_ free me now free me now _

_ Feel this moment, put your hands up _

_ Let me free me now free me now _

_ free me now free me now _

_ Alohomora Hocus Pocus _

_ Pots of gold Hocus Pocus _

_ Do as you please Hocus Pocus _

_ Hakuna matata Hocus Pocus!” _

_ “Can you hear me? I'm trying to hear you _

_ Silence strikes like a hurricane _

_ Now I'm singing for you, you're screaming at me _

_ It's hard to see your tears in the pouring rain _

_ Take what you want, take what you want and go _

_ Take what you want, take what you want and go _

_ Take what you want, take what you want and go _

_ Just go now, just go, go, go” _

_ “Imma fly, fly just like a bird _

_ Oh yeah, you're right, _

_ So let me fly just like a rocket, then (okay) _

_ Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen _

_ Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then _

_ 'Cause I just want to live my life, and party _

_ All I want is to be free, and rock my body _

_ Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life _

_ In Rio _

_ 'Cause in Rio _

_ In Rio, I realize _

_ I want to party (party) _

_ I want to samba (party) _

_ I want to party (party) _

_ And fly” _

Then he wanted to go back to that ramen place Yoonbin introduced him too for dinner. The food was good and this time he had better company. 

“T-thanks,” Hyunjin replied.

“No seriously Hyunjin,” Seungmin said, “thank you for what you did. I was really ready to give up hope.”

“Sanha was playing dirty and you didn't’ deserve that,” Hyunjin said. 

“If I was dealing with Sanha personally I would have been expelled. A right punch immediately,” Jisung admitted.

“Your dad has a lot of power in Seoul, Hyunjin. I’m guessing you didn’t want to go into the family business?” Felix asked. 

“Hell no. I respect my dad’s profession but I wanted to make my own legacy,” Hyunjin replied. 

“Mood. At least your dad isn’t pressuring you into the family business even after you found your own path,” Jisung said.

Hyunjin raised his eyebrows. “Is that what your dad is doing?”

Jisung nodded sadly. “This internship is more important to me since my family and I made a bet. I was allowed to go to the university and be in the music program because if I didn’t get the internship I would switch my major to law, what this university is also really known for. This internship is my way to freedom.”

“That’s brutal,” Felix breathed out. “You are putting it all on the line.”

“Yeah...That’s why this song has to be perfect and I still haven’t written the 3rd verse. The due date is coming up. I should have been done by now…”

“We can help,” Hyunjin said. 

“But this time you gotta let us hear it,” Seungmin added.

“...Deal. Thanks guys,” Jisung said.

Felix’s alarm went off. 

“Ah I have work! I gotta go guys,” he said. 

“Aww man! I wanted to celebrate more,” Jisung whined.

Felix laughed. “Next time. I’ll...see you guys at home?”

“Yeah! Bye Lix,” Seungmin said waving. 

“Bye Lix!”

“Bye Lixie!”

“Jisung you love adding cute endings to your nicknames. ‘Jinnie’, ‘Lixie’. You’re pretty cute,” Seungmin teased. 

“Shut up Seungmin,” Jisung said, shoving him.

“Seungminnie,” Hyunjin corrected laughing.

Felix smiled at the sight of Jisung about to hit Hyunjin before he left. 

He entered the club doors saying hi to the bouncers and went to his dressing room. After getting freshened up he got an idea and went out onto the main floor. 

“Jisoo, is Mr. Bahng here?” he asked the bartender. 

She nodded and tilted her head in his direction. Mr. Bahng was over talking to another host when Felix came up to him.

“Yongbok! What can I do for you son?”

Felix smiled. “I wanted to ask for a favor.”

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

The next week leading up to the 3rd music show round were very good for the four boys. When they weren’t in class or at work some combination of them were hanging out together at home, at school or in town. And they stopped locking their doors at home all the time, only when they all left the house. Felix ended up showing them his photography and all the prints. Boxes of them. Their jaws were on the ground after hearing all that he does and how much it costs him.

“You spent that much for a fansign?!” Hyunjin gasped.

“And you go to fansigns often?!” Jisung said.

Felix shrugged with a meek smile. “I make the money back ha-ha.”

“If only I could go to an Ateez fansign,” Seungmin said. “Gosh, that would be the dream.”

“One day Seungmin,” Hyunjin encouraged. 

“Yeah you have to go to one at least. I’ve been to a TXT one and it was really fun,” Jisung said. 

Seungmin then showed them all that he does for translating and Jisung whistled. 

“I would lose my mind. I-Atinys must love you.”

Seungmin only laughed. 

Hyunjin sheepishly showed the three his gif making process. He thought it wasn’t as impressive but they all really liked it. 

“These gifs are so clear jeez!” Felix said in amazement. “You got talent Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin hid his blush but his heart was warm. 

Lastly, Jisung had made some changes to his online appearance. He made a long thread apologizing for all the crap he said about multis and Atinys specifically. Then he said his account will be focused on more voting and streaming plans with positivity enjoying TXT to the fullest. No more fandom wars. 

On the 13th the 3rd round of SKF was here but instead of getting raffles and going to the venue, they decided to stream it and let other fans get their chance to live vote.

The online votes for each group were ending tomorrow.

**Song of the Year:**

**1st: ITZY 2,760,400**

**2nd: EVERGLOW 2,211,998**

**3rd: (G)I-DLE 2,190,100**

**‘Artist of the Year’:**

**1st: ATEEZ 1,975,809**

**2nd: TXT 1,920,777**

**3rd: CIX 1,566,123**

**‘Album of the Year’:**

**1st: IZ*ONE 2,894,451**

**2nd: LOONA 2,750,666**

**3rd: ATEEZ 2,00,403**

Again they got Hyunjin’s laptop out and set it all up while they ordered dinner. 

“Who do you think is going to win this round?” Seungmin asked.

“It’s rigged if TXT doesn't pass,” Jisung said.

“Haha, rigged huh?” Hyunjin said. 

“Obviously,” he replied back.

_ Ding-dong! _

“Food!” Felix said going to the door.

Seungmin came out with the drinks and sat on the floor passing them out.

“The one thing I like about this award show is that even if a group doesn’t win, they at least get to perform in front of a lot of people,” he said.

“Oh yeah, absolutely! A chance for more fans that way,” Hyunjin agreed.

“Guys the food smells delicious!” Felix said waddling back. 

They all went through the bags setting up their food when the stream turned on with a musical note.

“It’s starting!”

Hyunjin, Felix, Jisung, and Seungmin sat on the couch. Hyunjin’s phone buzzed and Hyunjin flinched. The boys frowned and glanced at once another; Hyunjin didn’t move to answer it, just nibbled on his lip.

“Give me your phone, I’ll see who it is,” Felix said softly.

Hyunjin obeyed and opened his phone for Felix without looking at it. Felix grinned. 

“It’s a spam text, is all.”

The older one let out a big sigh of relief. “Thanks Felix. But I’m sorry you guys have to keep checking my messages.”

“I think you should block his number,” Seungmin advised.

“Yeah, it has to be hell wondering when he will text you,” Jisung added.

“A part of me wants to but a part of me also wants to settle this once and for all. But I’m not sure I can handle it. Everytime I see him I freeze. But...he’s back now. He isn’t going to disappear because I block his number. I...I think I’m going to ask him to meet with me.”

“Meet with you?!” Felix said. “Hyunjin, are you sure?”

“Hell no. I’m not sure but I can’t go on like this. The day he called out my name I would wake up in a cold sweat. Then I saw him and my anxiety was shot. All from past abuse in high school. When I saw Seungmin take down Sanha...I...well I admired him,” Hyunjin admitted.

“But I didn’t take Sanha down. In reality it was you,” Seungmin said. “Sure I stood up to him. Sure I didn’t think about what he would retaliate with. But it was your smart thinking that got me out of that. And if you can stand up to my demon, I know you can stand up to your demons. Admire yourself more.”

Jisung and Felix nodded along vigorously and Hyunjin cracked a grin. 

Hyunjin pondered then sat up straight. “I’m terrified but I’m going to call him. This is coming to an end. But first, the final round is starting and I’m not letting anyone distract me from that.”

“Yeah!” they agreed.

The stream finally started and the boys watched the remaining five groups perform. The voting period was soon coming to a close and the streaming of the music had it’s cut off too. Now it was up to the final votes from the judges and audience. 

“The judge’s votes have been counted!” said the announcer

The camera panned to the five groups as they waved toward the crowd.

“And the winner is………………going to be announced at the Spotify Kpop Festival on October 24th at the main stage! Tickets go on sale tomorrow and can be bought at the stands. I hope to see you all there!”

“Ughhhhhh!!!” the boys groaned.

Jisung hit the back of the sofa “Why a cliffhanger?!”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At long last, Jisung’s song was done and just on time because today was the due date, the 19th. 

“Turn it in Jisung!” Hyunjin said.

“Isn’t it overkill though?” Jisung pouted.

Hyunjin couldn’t resist and poke his cheeks. They were in Jisung’s room at his computer. 

“No you quokka. It’s all fantastic. I really like this song. And the title too, ‘19’ has such a powerful feel to it.” 

Seungmin walked out of his room into Jisung’s sighing. “Voting is a pain but it’s over!”

“It is~ I’m glad too. Now we can just relax,” Hyunjin said. “And stop using streaming playlists thank goodness. I’ve practically memorized ‘I LOVE YOU’ by now.” 

“I get to relax off of voting but then tomorrow I have to turn this song in,” Jisung groaned.

“Tomorrow? No you’re going to turn it in one day early. Jisung, this song is set. Time to let them see your genius,” Hyunjin insisted.

“But! But it needs more! Seungmin, tell him I should edit a bit more,” Jisung pleaded.

“I agree with Jinnie. I love what I heard yesterday. The song is ready.”

Jisung groaned and Felix came into the room with a tea in his hand. “I secured more orders for Chaeyerong! Ah I may go on a rest soon. I'm pretty tired.”

Jisung spun around. “Felix, tell them I should edit--.”

“Han Jisung, turn in that masterpiece and take a breather,” Felix interrupted. 

The three boys stood around the computer with him as Jisung stared at the screen. Taking in a deep breath, Jisung exported the mp3 file. Next he logged onto the YJS Hit website on the internship page and opened the dropbox. His hand was shaking a little.

_ This is it. This is my one shot at my dream. _

Suddenly he felt a warm hand cover his. Looking to his side, it was Seungmin. Hyunjin then reached over, placing his hand on top of Seungmin’s and Felix followed afterwards. 

“You got this,” Seungmin said.

With those words in his head, Jisung gave a firm nod. All of their hands helped Jisung upload his mp3 to the dropbox and they all pressed ‘submit’ together. 

The next day Jisung was in his music producing class writing notes.

“That’s all for today but I did want to ask our internship applicants how they feel about their song. I know the deadline passed already.”

Yoonbin stood up immediately. “Professor, I am really positive about my song. It didn’t take me that long to finish it but when I did it felt right.”

The professor folded his arms. “Hmmm I see. May I ask what was your inspiration for applying to this internship in the first place?”

“Sure, I did this internship because I have the talent. My inspiration...well my mom and dad always told me to shoot for the stars no matter how high. So they could be seen as my inspiration.”

“I see, I see. Thank you Mr. Ha. Mr. Han, what about you? Would you like to share?”

Jisung felt the class turn to him. He rolled his pencil in between his fingers before nodding. Jisung slowly stood up.

“Well, I feel very confident about my song. It was a long process, taking many nights. But I received good feedback from people I trust,” he started.

“As for my inspiration....”

He didn’t have a made up lie already planned. No one asks him about what inspires him. Long ago, it would have been the music he grew up on. But never a specific person, not until he discovered Tomorrow by Together. Jisung could have copied Yoonbin but in a swift moment Jisung decided to say what he has also never said before.

“My inspiration has always come from various artists I grew up listening to. But a group called Tomorrow by Together are my current inspiration. Some may know them as TXT, a kpop group. I love the music they make and how it’s always vast and creative and different. The members themselves have sent encouraging words to their fans and that has gotten me through some tough times as I questioned my own skills. With the song I wrote I hope YSJ will see my passion for music.”

Jisung braced himself, head down, for nasty comments and laughter but they never came. At most he heard two people cough.

“Putting your passion on a platter for anyone to critique is maddening. I should know, I did the internship myself back in the day,” his professor said.

Jisung snapped his head up at that.

“Despite that, I am proud of you for attempting it. And I believe your inspiration is also proud of you. I’m actually a BTOB fan myself, but I see TXT’s talent. Oh! Class is up, okay everyone remember your midterm is coming up!”

Just like that the class was over. No laughter, no mocking, nothing. Jisung smiled quietly. Maybe liking kpop wasn’t as pathetic as he thought. Or, maybe after so much time, things have changed. He gathered his books together and caught Yoonbin’s eyes on him. The boy appeared guilty and very embarrassed looking at Jisung. Jisung blinked and turned away leaving the classroom. 

_ Now maybe you’ll think before you say something, _ Jisung thought. 

_ Cause now you know you look like a jerk.  _


	16. Chapter 16

Hyunjin got up the courage to look at Daehwi’s number before shutting off his screen. He did this about twenty times before the late morning of the 23rd. He stared at his phone as he sat up in bed, resting his eyes from making five gifs and uploading it to Twitter. He tried to scroll on his main account to get rid of the jitters but they didn’t fully go away. Not even reading the nice comments he got after telling his followers he had made kpop friends in real life. Usually that’s very hard to do unless you get your already friends into kpop. They all said sweet things but his mind was still focused on the number in his phone, not saved, but just in his phone. Finally, he got off Twitter and reopened his messages. 

**+8296569507**

_ I helped Jisung with turning in his song. I helped Seungmin face his demon. Face yours. _

He dialed the number. A part of him wished it would go to voicemail but a stronger side of him was rooting for Daehwi to pick up.

“I guess you calling me is better than me using precious time to hunt you down for payback from two weeks ago,” Daehwi said the minute he picked up.

“I’ve been wanting to say something to you,” Hyunjin said.

“So say it.”

“No, I want to say it to your face. Meet me by the school's water fountain in 30 minutes. Bring Hyunjoon and Bomin if you’re too much of a weak-minded wuss to stand up to me alone.”

Hyunjjn hung up and took a sharp breath. Then he choked loudly and jumped off his bed to get a glass of water. The others had gone to school already so he texted in the group chat letting them know he finally called. 

**Quokka Named Ji: Go Hyunjin! Go Hyunjin!**

**Seungminniepuppy: Wait you did???! Yes Jinnie!**

**Lix Chick: This is it! I’m proud of you!**

**Quokka Named Jisung: And you called, my anxiety would never**

Hyunjin laughed softly.

**\- Waiting for a text would have killed me honestly.**

**Lix Chick: Calling someone out should be over the phone. It sounds more official.**

**Quokka Named Ji:** 🎉🎉

 **Lix Chick:** 😁

**Seungminniepuppy: Are you sure you don’t want us to go with you?**

**Quokka Named Ji: I’m really up for another fight.**

**Lix Chick: Same**

**\- I have to do this alone and I want to. I told him to meet me by the school's water fountain. If he attacks me he’ll be expelled. He’s a menace but I don’t think he will risk being expelled.**

**Seungminniepuppy: :)**

**Quokka Named Ji: Who still uses ‘ :) ‘ anymore, are we in 2009???**

**Seungminniepuppy: Leave me be!**

**Lix Chick: I like the :) it’s so cute**

**Seungminniepuppy: See? It’s cute.**

**Quokka Named Ji: Cute and old. Oldddd mannnnnn!**

**Seungminniepuppy: You’re older than me tho????????**

Hyunjin stuffed his phone in his pocket and got ready and walked out the door. His steps didn’t feel as heavy anymore. His breath was coming to a slow rhythm. When he reached the school he didn’t pause for a bit, Hyunjin marched forward straight toward the fountain. No one was there. So he waited. And waited. And waited. Classes must have gotten out because more people made their way around Hyunjin going to another building. He watched each one pass him until he saw a figure coming toward him. Daehwi. When they were six feet apart he stopped and glared at him. Daehwi took his mask off and gripped it in his hand. 

“You have some nerve--.”

“Shut the hell up for once in your miserable life,” Hyunjin said. 

Hyunjin didn’t know where that came from but the look on Daehwi’s face made him want more. 

“I’ve wanted to say that for so long now. Shut up. Shut up Daehwi. Shut up Hyunjoon. Shut up Bomin. Stop calling me a bitch. Stop shoving me. Stop beating me up. Stop making me get you food. Stop harassing me. Stop bullying me. Stop. Stop. Stop!”

He drew in a ragged breath and continued.

“For years I always froze when you were around. Couldn’t even speak. But not anymore. You aren’t my bully anymore Daehwi because I’m done being bullied.”

Daehwi laughed, not to Hyunjin’s surprise.

“Stop! Stop! Shut up Daehwi!~” he mimicked. 

He took another step forward and Hyunjin on shaky legs refused to move. 

“What was that supposed to do? You can’t just say what you want and expect it to come true you bitch.”

Daehwi poked his finger hard in Hyunjin’s chest. “I’ll. Do. What. I. Want.”

Hyunjin slapped his hand away and shoved him back. 

“No you won’t. Because unlike in high school I’ll fight back.”

“Ha! You’ll think you’ll win?” Daehwi said.

“Who said anything about winning?” Hyunjin asked. 

Daehwi raised an eyebrow.

“Winning has nothing to do with fighting. My goal isn’t to win Daehwi. It’s to wear you down to the ground.”

Hyunjin’s face went cold and his eyes narrowed. 

“You punch me, I’ll shove you. You kick me, I’ll grab your leg. You knock me down, I’ll bite your ankles. Each time. Every single time. My face may be covered with blood but there will be marks on yours from me.”

Hyunjin was inches away from Daehwi’s face. 

“I’ve been at my breaking point for years and now you broke me. But I was put back together by people who care about me. Real friends. So if I break again, they’ll put me back together. And I’ll be back for another round.”

Daehwi searched his face in silence. Then spat in his face. Without missing a millisecond Hyunjin spat back. Daehwi snarled and grabbed his collar and Hyunjin grabbed his. Daehwi couldn’t help but gulp looking into Hyunjin’s eyes. The fear that he was used to was replaced with a frenzy and he couldn’t identify what it was. Daehwi’s grip loosened so Hyunjin pushed him off. The former bully breathed hard gazing at him. Then he stood up and opened his mouth to say something but words failed him. 

“From now on, if you see me coming, walk the other way.” Hyunjin said. 

He nodded and the ex-bully walked away in silence. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“This is our stop!” Felix said, rising from his seat. 

The other three followed Felix off the train in confusion. Yesterday at the house, Felix told them he wanted to take them somewhere and it was all a surprise. And they had to wait till evening the next day to see it. 

“Okay but where are we going?” Jisung asked.

“Yeah this is out of the blue for real,” Hyunjin added.

Felix stayed quiet simply skipping along.

“And now he’s skipping.”

“He’s definitely up to something,” Seungmin said.

The boys were not only suspicious of Felix’s aloofness but also because he had them put on slacks and a dress shirt with their best coat. Felix then turned left and headed down the stairs to a door with a warm glow light from the inside. He opened it and the first thing the three boys saw were huge bouncers. The boys paused in the lobby room and slowly looked at Felix. Felix took a deep breath.

“This...is where I work.”

“Oh my word, you work for a gang,” Jisung blurted out.

“What?! No dummy. These two here will open the doors for you,” Felix said gesturing to the two. 

The bouncers said nothing but did open the doors. 

“There is someone inside that will seat you. Tell them you are Yongbok’s special favor,” he explained. 

“Who’s Yongbok?” the three asked.

Felix winked and left through the silver door. 

“Oh he’s loving our confusion,” Seungmin said.

Jisung, Hyunjin, and Seungmin walked through the door but paused again in awe. 

“Red seats,” said Seungmin.

“A whole bar,” Hyunjin said.

“Chandeliers and mood lighting,” Jisung gasped. “He works for a high class gang…”

“Hello,” said a woman in a black suit. “Who are you here for?”

“Um, we were told to say ‘Yongbok’s special favor’,” Hyunjin said shyly.

She smiled beautifully. “Of course! Right this way.”

The lady led them up some small stairs and to a booth where she gestured for them to sit down. 

“Yongbok will be with you shortly,” she said and bowed to them.

“Who is this Yongbok?” Seungmin asked.

“I’ve literally never heard of him,” Jisung said. 

“That’s because it’s my Korean name.”

The three turned their heads to see Felix standing there in a 3 button gray tan checked jacket with matching slacks and a white dress shirt with a loose white bow on the collar. He wore a light solid orange colored beret that fit snug on the back of his head showing off his pink bangs.

Felix sat down and tried to hold in his laugh at the other's shock. 

“...You do work for a gang!” Jisung said.

“Jisung no!” Felix said laughing. “I’m a host.”

Jisung blinked. “Oh...that explains the get-up actually.”

Seungmin frowned. “And I thought it was something disgusting.”

Felix shrugged a bit. “Most people do see being a host as disgusting. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you guys. Or anyone. So I kept it a secret.”

“We don’t find it disgusting Felix,” Seungmin said. 

“How could we find it disgusting -- Is that lobster?” Jisung asked, suddenly getting distracted.

A couple of servers walked up to their table and placed food down for them.

“There’s no way this is for us,” Hyunjin said.

“Way,” Felix replied. “I asked for a favor from my boss. This night, and this time only, I decided to host you guys. I did want to tell you about my job. I was just afraid that you would shun me. But I’m really happy you didn’t. And I’m happy you’re my friends.”

“I didn’t have many friends close to me either,” Jisung admitted. 

“Me neither, just acquaintances,” Seungmin added. “But this is the first time I feel close to someone.”

“And we’re not just saying that because of the current atmosphere,” Hyunjin joked.

“Ha-ha, well for tonight you are kings. You even get free drinks.”

“Free?!” they said excitedly.

“Free non-alcoholic. These bottles cost more than your share of rent,” Felix said. 

The waiters brought over the drinks and the four clinked glasses. They talked and laughed and showed each other videos of their groups all night. The food was delicious and they never felt so rich. Truly like royalty. Once they were done, they walked home all stuffed and warmer than ever with their arms wrapped around each other into the night. 


	17. Chapter 17

“Welcome to the Spotify Kpop Festival sponsored by the SEO corporation, the creator of everyone’s favorite stuffed animal, Pigbunny!” 

The voice announcement rang over Felix, Jisung, Seungmin, and Hyunjin’s head in the outside venue. The four had gotten out of line after scanning their tickets and looked around each other. It was like they had stepped into a kpop utopia filled with nothing but fans of different ages and looks, enjoying kpop happily.

“Heaven,” Jisung breathed. 

Seungmin got out the pamphlet. “The award ceremony doesn’t start for a while but there are rides, shops, and food carts.”

“Let’s go on a ride!”

“Snacks! Snacks!”

“I wanna buy a souvenir!”

“Let’s go on rides first, get some snacks, and before we leave we can get a souvenir. We got an hour before the main stage starts,” Seungmin said. 

The rides at the festival resembled the ones at Lotte World. Seungmin chose the pirate ship and Hyunjin giggled running toward it while Felix and Jisung started it with an emotionless expression. That is until they were on it.

“MOM! MOM HELP!” Jisung screamed.

“WAHHHHH! AHHHHHH! WHYYYYYY??!!”

“TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH!!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHH IT WON’T STOP!”

Seungmin and Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh at them throwing their heads back. The next ride was the Merry-Go-Round. 

“See guys, this is what I call a ride,” Jisung said.

Felix smiled and nodded. 

“No, a ride is fast,” Hyunjin said. “Like the ride I want to go on after.”

Felix and Jisung glanced at each other. 

“And what ride is that?” they asked.

Hyunjin smirked. “The boat ride.”

Despite Jisung’s and Felix’s weak excuses they found themselves in the boat ride floating down the stream. Into the dark tunnels. 

“I DON’T LIKE THISSS!!”

“MOMMMM! MOM SAVE ME!”

“IT’S DARK. DARK FOR WHAT?!” 

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!”

Seungmin’s stomach hurt so much from laughter.

Hyunjin was screaming too but screams of joy. 

Next it was Felix’s turn and he didn’t want a ride, he wanted snacks. 

“Churros!” he sang happily before biting it. 

“Let me sip your drink Seung,” Jisung said.

Seungmin handed it over to him and glanced at his phone. “Close enough to the time. We should head over and start standing.”

The others finished up their food and followed Seungmin.

“Please let them say the winner before the actual performance begins,” Felix pleaded.

“Me too, I don’t want to be wondering the entire time,” Hyunjin added.

The four settled into the crowd before the main stage waiting around even more people gathering. 

“Um excuse me?” said a young girl to Felix.

Felix looked behind him before turning around and pointing to himself. “Me?”

“Yes, I’m sorry if this is a weird question, but are you SUNRAY605?”

He blinked in shock. “Oh. Um. Yes I am.”

Felix scratched his chin a bit, smiling awkwardly.

“I thought it was you! I’ve seen you a bit outside of Music Bank. I just wanted to say I love your pictures. Okay, bye!”

And the girl scurried away. 

“Ah thank you!” Felix called after her. 

Hyunjin nudged him. “Celeb.”

“Ha-ha Jinnie.” Felix shoved him lightly as Hyunjin snickered. 

“Getting noticed on the streets is celebrity behavior~ Right Jisung?”

When he didn’t respond Hyunjin turned to Jisung and saw him staring at his phone. 

“Ji? What’s wrong?” he asked.

Jisung looked up at him with wide eyes and held up his phone screen to him.

**To:** [hanji00@my.dom.edu](mailto:hanji00@my.dom.edu)

**Hello,**

**Mr Han, we are happy to announce you have been chosen for the YSJ Hit Internship starting on January 5th 2021. ‘19’ showcased what we were looking for in young producers. Please send a reply message before Nov 1st to confirm your agreement to our internship.**

“YOU GOT IT!” 

Hyunjin hugged Jisung who was still frozen in time. Hyunjin’s scream made the other two jump.

“Who got what?” Seungmin asked.

“I...I got the internship,” Jisung got out.

“What?!” Seungmin said.

“Here! Here! The email,” Hyunjin said, taking Jisung’s phone. 

Felix and Seungmin read the email and gave out their own cheer hugging Jisung.

“You did it Ji!”

“Congratulations man!”

Jisung’s eyes started to fill up with tears but he quickly wiped them away. “I can’t believe it.”

“Told you it was fantastic!”

“You made your dream come true,” Felix said. “We’re proud of you Sungie.”

“Very proud,” Seungmin and Hyunjin said. 

Jisung gathered them in a group hug. “Thank you guys.”

“The announcer!” someone called out. 

“Ah I see the groups!” another one shouted.

The boys stopped hugging and got to screaming when they saw their groups on the stage with a trophy in a glass case next to the announcer.

“It’s been a long time. Lots of voting and lots of streaming and lots of fun, right guys?!”

Everyone screamed ‘YES’. 

“That’s right! All that is about to pay off. It is now time to announce the Seunglisang awards for the categories: song of the year, album of the year, artist of the year, and highest Spotify streams of the year!”

A woman in a nice dress came out with four envelopes and handed the first one to the announcer.

“For highest Spotify streams of the year the award goes to…..ITZY!”

“ITZY I LOVE YOU CONGRATULATIONS YOU DID GREAT YOU ALWAYS DO GREAT!” Felix said in one breath jumping up and down.

Hyunjin, Jisung, and Seungmin clapped along cheering for ITZY as they took the award. 

The announcer came back up to the middle of the stage.

“For album of the year the award goes to…...I*ZONE!” 

Seungmin and Jisung felt their hearts sink a bit but nonetheless he clapped along. Both of them subconsciously leaned on each other. I*ZONE gracefully accepted the award and stepped back. 

“For song of the year the award goes to…..ITZY for Wannabe!”

“Ooooooo!” the crowd said. 

Ryunjin covered her face in surprise, Yeji looked around surprised, Yuna was jumping up and down, Lia bowed to the crowd many times, and Chaeyerong clapped excitedly. They took the award and yelled out “THANK YOU MIDZYS!”

“You’re welcome!!!” Felix shouted back. 

He could cry, they achieved two awards tonight. Felix got out his phone and took some pictures. He won’t stop talking about this for a while. Hyunjin ruffled his hair mouthing ‘congrats’. Felix mouthed back ‘thank you’. 

The announcer clapped for them before being handed the final envelope.

“And finally the artist of the year….the votes were close but this fandom really shot up the last minute. Artist of the year goes to…...ATEEZ!”

“YES!” Seungmin. 

Ateez members walked to the award gasping and making an ‘O’ with their mouths. Hongjoong lightly took the award and looking out at the crowd. 

“Atinys! Thank you for believing in us!”

Seungmin jumped up and down waving his hands. “Ateez, you are welcome!”

“Now get ready for Ateez to start off this festival!” said the announcer.

The four boys turned to each other.

“Felix, ITZY did very well today,” Seungmin said.

“So did Ateez! But I am sorry Treasure and TXT didn’t win today,” Felix said.

Jisung and Hyunjin gave small smiles. 

“Next time we will win something. Teumes worked so hard this time. And we’re just getting started,” Hyunjin responded.

“That goes for Moas. I may not hate Atinys anymore, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t our rivals. Watch your back, Seung, we’re coming for you,” smirked Jisung. 

Seungmin raised his eyebrow laughing. “We’ll be ready Sung.”

Hyunjin got out his phone and bit his lip. “Guys, I’ve always wanted to do this...but could we take a selfie together?”

The three of them turned to Hyunjin before grinning widely.

“Yeah!”

Hyunjin stayed put as Seungmin got in the middle followed by Jisung and Felix on the other side at the end. They scrunched together; Hyunjin did a peace sign and Seungmin put his hand as a zero, Jisung did the same and Felix followed. The music blasted throughout the air and screams were entering their ears from the people around them. In that moment, surrounded by each other, they felt euphoric.

“Okay, 3...2...1!”

_ Click! _

  
  


**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we made it to the end! This story was so much fun to write. Of course looking back I do wish I fleshed out more of their backstories and gave even more tension. However, that would be a lot of chapters and I did want to make it not a long read. My next long chapter story is gonna be a rewrite of the fantasy SKZ au I did, so any other story will have a 20 chapter max limit ^^. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read my au. It means a lot that people took the time to check it out, keep up with it, and comment so many nice things. My next au will be a ot8 soulmate au starring Bang Chan. Things have been rough these past few weeks so I hope this story took your mind of things. Again, thank you so much!


End file.
